What Happens at the Beach, Stays at the Beach
by ndix0n
Summary: After the Vegas Night incident, it's now summer. Clare is on vacation without Eli for 2 weeks...or so she thinks. While on vacation she meets unexpected people, old friends visit, and of course drama ensues. What will happen to Eclare? COMPLETE
1. Advice

**goodmorning starshine, the earth says hello! **

**im just gunna introduce myself a little before reading. my names Nikole, yes with a k. i didnt spell my own name wrong (: in 15 years oldddd. but yeah so this story is kinda different from degrassi. after the vegas night incident i pretended it was summer and noone went back to school yettt and clares on vacation withot elijahhh for 2 weeks! i know, how will she live? well, i babbled enough. please read i would be sooo happy. i also appreciate reviews, followers, and favorites very much. although i do prefer your feedback. ENJOYY.**

**i dont own degrassi, i wish i did && eli. yaddayaddayadda. rated t for future...stuff. (;**

**CLARE'S POV**

I stepped out onto the deck. I loved summer it was so peaceful outside. I sat in the plastic chair on the deck and gazed out towards the beach. It was so beautiful. I could hear the seagulls calling and the waves crashing onto shore. The seagulls almost reminded me of all the gossip going around at Degrassi. I chuckled at that.

Sitting on the deck, I had a beautiful view. My family came to rent this house every summer for 2 weeks. Normally, I wasn't very excited to come, but because of the situation I was beyond overjoyed to be here. We were 3 houses away from the beach, but the way they were set up I had a clear view of the walkway up to the beach and could slightly see the ocean. I sat there for a few moments, just thinking. I was so glad it was summer. I needed a break from all the school drama and 2 weeks far away from school was definitely helping. I smiled at this but soon began to frown.

_Two weeks away from Eli, too._

No! I promised myself I would do everything in my power to keep from thinking about him. It was just so hard; I wasn't sure what I wanted to do yet. I love Eli, I do, but I'm just not sure what I need to do. I want space from him so he can think about what he caused but I also don't want to lose him. Almost once was definitely enough. I just needed time away from him to think and for him to change his ways, but I also desperately wanted to see him at the same time.

_Wow, what am I saying? What is Eli __doing__ to me?_

I sighed and closed my eyes, just listening to the nature. Sooner or later I decided it was time to get up. People were starting to get to the beach and I wanted to make sure I had at least enough space for my chair. I went inside the house and took a quick shower. I put on my bathing suit, a light pink bikini with off-white spots. I put a cover-up dress on over my bathing suit and grabbed a bag with sunscreen, a towel and other beach items. I quickly brushed through my hair and I went out the front door, down the stairs, and grabbed my chair. I put my sunglasses on my head and headed off towards the beach. I looked up towards the sky and saw it was a beautiful shade of light blue filled with fluffy white clouds. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

I lay down on my chair and took out my iPod. I put on my earphones, the ones Eli had given to me and smiled. I put it on shuffle, closing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep listening to Bleed by Hot Chelle Ray; it was quite a relaxing song if you didn't pay attention to the lyrics much. As I fell deep into my slumber I saw emerald green cloud my vision. I squinted, trying to get the object into focus, but failed. I blinked once again and saw that there were two blobs of emerald green.

_How peculiar…_

I then took in the rest of the scene. It was Eli's eyes. Glazed over. Completely. He was just sitting there, staring at me. I whipped my head around for any signs of what happened and I saw Fitz running away.

_Idiot Fitz._

I glanced down at Eli again. He was lumped on the floor motionless. I then saw that Fitz had actually stabbed him. I gasped and immediately started crying.

"Oh God, Oh God, PLEASE no, ELI please don't leave me… _please_."

I knew God would understand, me using his name in vain. But I couldn't help it; I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do. I quickly whipped open my phone and called 911. The cops were already at school, but they sent someone in to come get Eli. I heard voices shouting, but I couldn't answer. Thankfully, they heard me bawling my eyes out and soon found me. And Eli's lifeless body. I screamed as they picked him up and put him on a stretcher, his cold blood dripping on my feet and now all over my hands. I wanted to go with him; I didn't want him to leave me. But I couldn't seem to move, at all. I tried to scream again and chase after him, but I was glued to the floor, and when I opened my mouth no sound came out. So, I just fell on the floor, sobbing, reaching to wipe the blood off of my feet.

I quickly shot up from my chair with a sharp gasp. That dream felt so real. I looked down and saw that there was salty ocean water on my feet. I jumped up and grabbed my towel, quickly wiping it off. As I put it back into my bag, I noticed multiple people staring at me.

_Why are they all looking at me…?_

I looked over to my left and my mom was sitting next to me.

"Clare, sweetie, why were you just screaming? You disturbed some of the people sitting around us." She whispered to me, not in a mean way, I could tell she was just merely wondering.

"Sorry mom. I guess I was having a bad dream or something…"

She nodded at me and turned back to her book.

_Well, I guess it all makes sense now. But, on the bright side I probably won't ever see these people again._

I looked at the clock at my phone and saw it was 3. I had gotten here at 10 and I hadn't eaten since. As if on queue, my stomach growled.

"Mom, I'm gunna walk back to the house and get something to eat."

"Okay, Clare. Please tell your father to come down here, I need to ask him something."

I nodded and headed back towards the house, ignoring the stares some people were giving me. I quickly arrived back at the house and saw my dad wasn't there. I was about to call him and ask him where he was, but he left a note on the counter.

'Clare or Helen, I went to the store to get something for dinner. I should be back soon. –Randall'

_Oh well, I guess I'll call mom and tell her he's not here._

I called my mom quickly and let her know about the note dad had left. I then went to the refrigerator and made a sandwich. I ate it quickly; I was starving. I didn't want to go back to the beach yet so I walked out to the front deck and sat there.

I hated that dream, I hated Fitz, and most of all I hated Eli. How could he have done that to me…to himself too! But, how could he have known that was what was going to happen. I guess I'll figure out what I'm gunna do when I get back and actually see Eli.

_Wow I seriously need to stop thinking about him; this was supposed to be my week away from him and well, away from everything._

I walked back to the beach and stayed there for another hour and a half and watched the peaceful waves, and the children playing and swimming in them. The waves were much smaller today then they are normally. I made sure not to fall asleep again and managed not to think about Eli the whole time. However, I soon got bored and decided to go back home.

"Mom, I'm gunna call it a day and go back to the house and take a shower. I'll tell dad to come down or call you if he's back."

"Okay, Clare. Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

"No mom, it's okay. I'm getting kinda bored here anyways."

"If you say so honey. Make sure you bring your chair back when you leave."

I picked up my chair and mumbled a quick, "Yup."

I washed off my chair and feet and went inside to take a shower. My dad still wasn't back by the time I got out so I decided to call Alli; I hadn't talked to her in a couple days. I dialed her number, which I knew by heart, and she answered the phone quickly but out of breath.

"Hello?" Alli panted.

"Hey Alli…" I said.

"Oh, hey who are you? Yeah have you happened to hear from my best friend lately? I haven't talked to her in 5 DAYS!"

I giggled, oh Alli, even without being with her, she never changed. I decided to play along.

"Hmmm," I said, pretending to think about it. "I'm not sure. Do I know her?" I replied, giggling.

"Possibly. Seriously, though how are you, what's going on? I haven't seen you or talked to you in 5 freakin days."

"Not much, the usual, hanging out with...oh, about 20 hot guys at my house. What about you?"

"Me too! What a coincidence!" Alli exclaimed and then started asking me a million questions about how it was here and I answered every single one and asked her how she'd been without me.

"Okay, you had to know this was coming. I was trying to put it off so I didn't have to ask you myself, but it looks like I have no choice."

I gulped; I already knew what she was going to ask.

"How's Eli? Just, I wanna know everything. And what are you gunna do about …"

I could tell Alli felt uncomfortable asking but she knew she had to ask; I couldn't keep it to myself. But I was also happy to know that she was a good enough friend to care and ask me, instead of blowing it off and talking about Drew.

"Well, about you two I mean." She finished her sentence.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, Alli. I haven't talked to Eli yet, that's kinds the whole point of this. So I can get away from him and just think about what I wanna do."

"C'mon Clare, you and I both know you want to talk to him. And you don't REALLY wanna break up with him do you?"

"…Not really." I responded slowly.

"Yeah exactly! So just give him another shot, you're just in shock now, Clare."

"Alli, It was months ago."

"Yeah, so?"

I then frowned, knowing she was right. And then I remembered my dream.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know." Alli said and laughed.

"And I even had another nightmare about it. Again."

"Aw, no Clare. I thought you stopped having them."

"I did too, but today I fell asleep on the beach…" I trailed off, taking a deep breath in so I wouldn't cry. I knew Alli could tell because she remained silent and didn't push me further.

"And I had a dream. About Eli, and it was a rerun of the dance. But this time… Fitz actually stabbed him. And at first I didn't know what was going on because my dream started and I was just staring at Eli. And it was just so…scary. His eyes were just completely glazed over, he was so lifeless, just laying on the floor. And he lost so much blood." I sniffled and Alli said,

"I'm giving you a virtual hug, and Clare, it didn't happen I promise. I saw Eli at the dot yesterday, but truthfully he looked really lonely. I think you should give him another chance. I can tell he really needs you. And by the sound of your dream it looks like you need him to."

I didn't deny it I knew Alli was right. "I tried…I tried to help him, to get up, to do ANYTHING. And I… I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I just fell to the floor and wiped his blood off of me, crying. And then I woke up and I guess I screamed in my sleep because my mom asked me what happened. But I just told her I had a bad dream because I didn't want her to convince me to go to therapy, I don't need to go."

"Clare." Alli said seriously.

"What?" I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

"You need Eli, not therapy." She stated simply, the emphasis on Eli.

I knew it was the truth. Being with him kept the nightmares away.

"I know I do…"

"Just call him Clare. Hearing his voice will make you feel better, I promise. You have my word. If it doesn't, I give you permission to hurt me." Alli told me, laughing.

"Okay, I'll have to keep you to that promise." I said, feeling better already.

"I gotta go help Sav, my parents are lecturing him again. Text me later and tell me how it goes! I miss you Clare, please come back soon."

"Okay, I'll see you soon! Bye, miss you too."

I hung up the phone and leaned back into the couch. I looked outside and it was starting to get dark. I must have talked to Alli for a long time. I knew talking to her about it would make me feel better. I didn't like staying inside because it was so beautiful even when it was dark outside. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my iPod and a sweatshirt. I left a note for my parents telling them I was going for a walk and to call me if they needed anything. I put my sweatshirt on and put my iPod earphone in one ear, walking down the stairs. I walked to the end of the driveway and decided to take a left and walk around the beach. It always looks pretty at night and it is so peaceful. I walked leisurely to the end of the street and made sure I looked both ways before crossing the street. I shivered thinking about Julia and how a car had simply ended her life. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a breath in, trying to get rid of the thought.

I walked up the walkway towards the beach, the sand getting stuck in my toes. It was still quiet except for the waves crashing and an occasional crumple of bushes so I changed the song on my iPod. When I picked my head back up I saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

_Oh just great. Now I'm hallucinating, seeing Eli. Maybe I should just call him like Alli said…it could help a little._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I realized I wasn't dreaming. The rest of the figure emerged from behind the bush and I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I couldn't see the person, because of my position, all I saw was a black shadow.

The shadow then came closer and mumbled a shy,

"Hello…"

But, the only thing I managed to say was,

"Uh…"

**who is it? i bet its not who you think it is! O.O i made 2 other oneshots but they didnt have great results, so i think im gunna start an actual story with like chapters and stuff. (: so yupp. i hope you liked it so far, thanks for reading. and i promise eli will come later, dont give up! and please **

**REVIEW? :D and favorite, follow etc. THANKS loveyouall.**


	2. New Friends, Old Friends

**Hello again my lovely readers! i just wanted to let you know, those of you who favortied and followed, your the best! and those of you who reviewed. well lets just say i sat in front of my computer smiling like an idiot reading the reviews while my parents look at me questioning my mental stability. anyways, if you love degrassi like i do and you want a preview of whats coming in october, go to itunes and search 'degrassi sneak peek' and download the one that says season 10 ep 25. its AWESOMMME. silly, silllly drew. what shall we do with you? welll, without further adu i give you...chapter 2 ! :D**

***i dont own degrassi... sadface***

* * *

**CLARE'S POV **(sorry if I'm disappointing, it will be for a while until Elijah comes)

"Uh…" I said confusingly to she shadow.

It just chuckled at me and stepped a bit closer. I just stared into the green eyes. My mind told me to take a step back, to run away, but I did nothing but stare. The figure laughed again.

"Sorry if I scared you." It said to me slowly and I nodded. As it stepped closer towards me, I could now make out its face. I could now tell that it was a boy by the sound of his voice. He was of about 16, give or take a little. He had dirty blonde hair that was normal length and bright eyes. As he came closer into the glow of the streetlight I noticed that his eyes were in fact not green.

_Well, not the green I was hoping them to be at least…_

His eyes were a striking blue with tints of green towards the center. The boy also was very tan and about the same height as me. He seemed well built by the looks of him; his shirt was off. As I continued to examine the boy he smiled at me and said simply,

"It's not very polite to stare, especially at someone you just met."

I laughed at that and looked down at my feet. I then decided to be bold. I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Clare, Clare Edwards."

"Jamie." He said with another smile on his face, reaching out shaking my hand.

_Jeez, this boy sure is peppy; I don't think he's stopped smiling yet._

"So, Clare Edwards, what are you doing out here on this fine evening all by yourself?"

I smiled, _Oh he's a charmer, nice going Clare. _

"Well, if you really need to know, I'm just walking around for a little while." I didn't want to mention Eli; I was trying NOT to think about him.

I quickly added, "Thinking, clearing my head, you know, the usual." I flashed a smile at him. He seemed to find this amusing and smirked.

Oh, why did you have to smirk? WHY? Isn't there anything else you can do with your mouth? Anything but smirking…

I pouted to myself as he answered,

"Well, I guess we have more in common than I figured."

Jamie looked at me with a grin on his face and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the sandy beach,

"C'mon, let's go take a walk by the ocean!"

I didn't reply I just went with him. He seemed like a decent guy, I don't think he would do anything to hurt me. And if he did, well I would pull a Fitz on him. I laughed thinking about Fitz's encounter with Eli after he broke off the skull on Morty. I also realized that I had my phone in my pocket in case there was an emergency.

_I'll call Eli when I'm done walking around with Jamie. Oh, maybe I should stop thinking about Eli and just concentrate on the guy I'm sitting here talking to now, he seems like he could be a nice friend to see every year up here._

I then pushed all my random thoughts, especially the ones about Eli to the back of my head and concentrated on Jamie. I shivered as we got closer to the water and Jamie seemed to notice. He looked at me and put up his pointer finger, signaling for me to wait. I just stood there as he ran over to the lifeguard stand and grabbed a sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"I don't mind, plus I don't want a pretty girl like you to be leaving me anytime soon because of the cold." He looked at me winking.

I couldn't help but blush, I didn't want him to see though so I pretended I had never been more interested in the sand in my life.

Jamie and I walked down the beach and talked for hours, literally. He asked me about where I live, what school I go to, about my family, and basically all the questions to get to know someone. I told him everything, about Darcy, Alli, Adam, and KC. I even told him about my parents but there wasn't much to say about them anymore. They had stopped fighting altogether and acted like nothing had happened. The only thing I left out was Eli; I didn't want him to know anything. At first I just answered the questions to keep him happy and to keep Eli off of my mind. But as we talked more and more I began to really like him and enjoy his presence. I asked him mostly the same questions about himself and he answered them happily. He ended up living not too far from Degrassi, about 45 minutes, although he did go to Catholic school. He also had 2 sisters and a bunch of cousins that also stay up here, but only a couple of them were up here now.

"So where are you staying up here?" Jamie asked me, probably wanting to walk me back, or maybe visit I hoped to myself.

I looked up over he brush and saw the tan house I was looking for.

"See that tan house right there, with the brown roof?" I asked him pointing to it. He nodded.

"That's where I'm staying, for 2 weeks. Well the rest of the 2 weeks at least." There were only 16 days left we were staying up here.

"You're joking."

I glanced at him confusedly, "No?"

"I'm staying in the house right next door."

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" I cried excitedly. I was so glad he was near; I could finally have a friend to talk to up here. Alli only came up maybe once or twice, but she was always too bust scooping out hot guys.

"I KNOW! BOOYAH!" Jamie yelled. I laughed at his reaction and he calmed down slightly.

_He reminds me so much of Adam, I bet they would get along._

"Shall I walk you back home Clare? It is getting late." He asked me, holding out his arm for me to lace mine into his.

"I believe you shall," I replied locking arms and giggling.

Well, that was a lot more fun than I was expecting it to be

Jamie looked over at me and smiled, again.

I felt my phone vibrate and got scared as I thought it might be my parents. It was already 11:5. I peeked it out of my pocked so only I could see what it said. It only vibrated once and I blew out the air I was holding in. I knew it wasn't my parents calling; maybe they weren't even back home yet. I saw it was a text from… Well, all I saw was an E. I didn't have time to look at the rest. But, I figured it was from Eli. I got butterflies in my stomach as I placed it back into my pocket. I didn't want to seem rude in from of Jamie. I then looked up and realized we were basically in front of my house.

"Well, it looks like you'll be having at least one visitor again tomorrow, Clare."

"Well, I guess I'll be here waiting." I said with a smile.

Jamie then reached for my phone in my pocket.

I panicked.

_Oh no, did he see that Eli texted me? I don't want him to be mad or anything. But, Well I mean why would he be mad though, I just met him. Oh gosh what should I do!_

He finally reached my pocket that held my phone, and my hand that was holding onto it. I quickly pressed the end button, getting rid of any evidence that I had gotten a text. Jamie didn't seem to notice and continued to take it. He placed it in his other hand and I leaned over to see what he was doing. He shook his head at me playfully and used his other hand to cover the screen. I groaned at him and waited until he was done. He gave it back to me and called,

"Goodnight, Clare. Sweet dreams!" with a wink and began walking down his driveway.

After he was out of sight I went up to my deck and peeked inside to see if my parents were back. Thank goodness they weren't. I went back outside onto the deck and sat down on the chair. I looked at my phone to see what he had done. I couldn't seem to find anything and I was about to give up. Then looked and saw that I had a draft. I always hated keeping drafts in my phone so I opened it so I could delete it. I was about to press erase but stopped to see that Jamie had written it.

'Check your contacts. Under J if you need another clue. (;'

That was what the draft said. I looked and sure enough Jamie had put in his number. I smiled and went back into the house. I got ready for bed and laid down in the living room watching TV. I didn't want to text or call Jamie right now, I just saw him. I remembered that I still had his sweatshirt and I would call him in the morning. I then realized that my parents were going to be home soon. I debated in my head to either call Eli or text him, but soon realized that I had a text from him already. I went to my inbox and opened up the text.

'Clare, It's Eli. Can we please talk? Call me.'

Silly boy, of course I knew it was him, as if I hadn't already memorized his phone number. I called him so much. But recently I had been thinking about Vegas Night and I hadn't talked to him since then. I felt bad for ignoring him, but I really didn't feel like talking to him right now. I responded to his text saying,

'I can't call you now, I'm too tired. I'll call you in the morning, Eli. Goodnight'

I felt bad, I knew Eli would be crushed but it was the truth. I really didn't want to think about him any more today. I closed my phone and could feel my heavy eyelids drooping as I heard my parents come inside talking and then bring their voices to a whisper. That was the last thing I remember before drifting off into a deep sleep, full of wonderful dreams.

* * *

**theres chappie 2 for ya! hope you liked it. yeah and jamies... eh hes okay right? dont hate him please hes a good guy (: and i realllly need your reviews now guys. so i was caught between making jamie eli's cousin (thats why i purposly left out his last name) and have jamie and clare become good friends and eli sees them and hes like say waaah? or have jamie just be a random guy that he gets slightly jellly of cause he doesnt want him to take clare. (jelly=jealous if you couldnt tell) okay wellll let me know in a review (or private message if you prefer) what you think would be bettter por favorr! andd**

**REVIEW? (follow, fave, etc) iloveallthereaders tehe**


	3. Juice

**holaaaa. seriously, i wanted to respond to all my reviews but i just got caught up in my writing. i promise tomorrow i will! if anyone cares... uh yeah so enjoy, im not sure what else to say now except that i wont be posting tomorrow because of my huge math test thursday that i should study for considering i got a 65 on my last math test. whoops.. (say 'my hippopotamus sleeps in the dark WITH MUNRO' in your review if you actually bothering reading this useless nothing) hehehe**

**i dont own degrassi. is it really necessary to say that every time? i dunno. but i do own my original characters so wudddup :D**

* * *

Jamie's POV

9:00 AM.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Ugh. What the fuck is beeping at 9 in the morning?_

I got out of bed…scratch that. Fell out of bed. I crawled over to where the source of the beeping was coming from, only to find it was my phone.

_God, Ryan can't you go without talking to me for an hour?_

I looked at the front of my phone, confused as to why it was all numbers. I opened it and saw that it was from an unknown number.

_Oops, sorry Ry._

I opened the text, prepared to be really ticked off if this was a prank.

'Hey Jamie, It's Clare. From last night, I'm not sure if you remember me though.'

I chuckled. I could already tell Clare was going to be one of those innocent girls, not that I cared at all. She seemed really sweet and nice; a cool friend to have when we're up here and maybe even to hang out once and a while back at home. I texted back quickly.

'Of course I do, how could I possibly forget about someone as beautiful as you?'

I closed my phone, content with my answer and hopped in the shower. I got out and immediately put on a bathing suit, no use in getting dressed. I wore my favorite one today. It was quicksilver, sea foam green with splashes of yellow in it. It had thin black stripes that went over the front and patches of white. I quickly brushed my hair, swooping my now short bangs over my forehead and went outside. I quickly retreated, going back inside to get my phone. I saw that Clare had answered.

'Thanks! Meet me outside in 15?'

I didn't need to respond to her, I saw her coming outside already. I was sitting on my deck, my arms holding my knees when I saw her. She came out onto the deck, her short cinnamon curls blowing in the breeze. The sun happened to be facing her, making her already gorgeous blue eyes even more astonishing. As a slowly got out out of my daze I stood up, walking over to her. I hid behind the tree and waited until she got to the bottom of the stairs. I walked down in between our driveways and hid alongside the cars in hers, making sure she didn't see me. As she got to the end I saw her look down to check her phone. I knew this would be my chance. Her back was to me and I immediately took advantage of this. I ran up to her, making sure to avoid walking on my heels and making a lot of noise. I stood directly behind her and reached my arms over her head. She gasped and I put my hands over her eyes.

"What's going on?" Clare exclaimed with a shout. I immediately laughed at her reaction and she turned around.

"JAMIE! Why did you do that! I got really scared." She pouted as she lightly slapped my arm.

"I must be terribly mistaken, is that not the way you greet your friends back at home?" I smirked and she made a face at me. She looked down and mumbled something slightly incoherent, although it sounded slightly like,

"Yeah, only with _Him_."

I decided to question her about it, seeing if she had a boyfriend back at home.

"Only with who?"

"Sorry?"

I guess I caught her off guard.

"You said 'Yeah, only with him.'"

Clare was silent for a second and then she just didn't answer.

"That boy KC you were telling me about? He sounds like a huge jerk, Clare. Don't even waste your time thinking about him."

She seemed puzzled and then realized what I was saying. She slowly shook her head and responded after a few seconds.

"Oh…n-no. Nobody, just a friend. Uh, nevermind. You can just forget I said anything..." She answered simply and quietly and looked down at her feet, biting her lip. I decided not to push it any further; she looked like it upset her and the last thing I wanted was an upset Clare.

I changed the subject and we started walking towards the beach, it looked like a beautiful day was ahead of us.

* * *

Clare and I had a blast all day. We went swimming, boogie boarding, and I even tried to teach her how to surf a little. She complained she didn't like it, but I found it quite entertaining to watch. After a little while we went back home to wash off outside, neither of us felt like going inside and getting fully showered and dressed again so we just put on clothes over out bathing suits.

Clare's mom came back home right when we began our splash fight. Clare picked up the hose, me thinking she would use it for herself. Well I thought wrong. She quickly turned the knob on me and got me soaked.

"Oh, no. NO you didn't just do that."

Clare just giggled and ran away squealing after I came after her with a bucket full of water. I turned it on her and dumped it on her head as she stood there, astonished I would do such a thing.

I hastily dropped the bucket on the ground as a figure came into view. It was a woman, of about 40. She had curly cinnamon colored locks, just like Clare but didn't have her stunning eyes. I guessed this was Clare's mother and dropped the bucket, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Her mother got closer and came aound the fence. She laughed at my reaction and I looked to Clare, seeing if she knew what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders as in response to my question and looked towards the lady I assumed was her mother, once again.

"Mom, are you okay?" Clare asked her, much sarcasm in her voice.

_Yup, I was right._

"Of course, Clare bear!"

_Clare bear, I'll have to bring that up later._

"I'm laughing at Jamie over here."

_What? How does she know my name?_

She must have seen mine, and I'm guessing Clare's also confused looks and explained.

"We have been coming up here every year, even before Clare was born. We stayed in the same house and so did you, Jamie. Your mother and I became very close, seeing each other every year up here, and catching up what had happened. You and Clare hung out all the time! I figured neither of you would remember, you were so young. Anyways, I was just waiting for the day you two would finally meet again and we could relive the moments!" Clare's mother said warmly smiling at the both of us. I laughed at what she had told me and Clare joined in.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Don't you want to see the pictures?" Clare's mom shouted excitedly.

I had to stifle a giggle as Clare groaned and trudged up the stairs. I decided that she was going to slow for my liking. I picked her up and tucked her over my shoulder. She was totally caught off guard and began punching my back.

"Jamie! Stop it right now!" She managed to yell at me in between laughs, but she left it alone after I had finished climbing up the stairs.

We were still soaking wet so we used a towel to dry off and went inside the house. It was a cute little house with a small living room and kitchen that were connected. Across the kitchen, there was a bathroom and 2 bedrooms on either side. I also noticed that there was a separate room that was off of the living room. I guessed Clare must stay in there. Girls and their privacy, I snorted. I followed Clare who was following her mom to where the pictures were hidden.

"I found 2 huge albums of pictures of you 2! I didn't realize how many pictures we took of you guys, you were so cute!"

Clare's mom handed her one book to Clare and the other to me.

_Oh my god, our mothers are insane. Who actually takes this many pictures?_

Clare seemed to have the same idea as she was weighed down by the book but picked herself back up quickly. She giggled to herself and skipped to the couch. I watched her and she patted the seat next to her. I sat down, but put the book in my hands on the table next to me. I wanted to look at the pictures together.

"Oh my goodness."

I looked down at the picture in the book. Clare and I were in a blow up kiddie pool with soap all over the both of us. By the looks of it, it seemed like we were using the pool as a bathtub. Clare had soap in her hair, making it stick straight up and soap all over her body, which looked like it was to be a bathing suit. I laughed and looked at myself. My hair still looked exactly the same. Here I was much shorter than Clare, but now I easily passed her out.

Clare and I continued looking through the book, constantly laughing. If we weren't sure what had happened, we would just read the caption under the picture and laugh even harder. There were so many pictures of us in here. One Clare and I were standing outside in the rain holding hands in our bathing suits and dancing. Another, Clare and I were so small we were sitting in the same beach chair. I definitely laughed hard at that one, imagining us trying to fit into the same chair now.

Clare seemed to think the same thing as we both raced to the door and I sat down quickly into the chair before she did. She pouted for a second and then sat on top of me. I scooted over so she could try to fit, but no matter how much I moved and how much we turned, we could not fit into that chair. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed that hard. Clare and I walked back into her house and sat down on the couch to resume looking at the huge albums loaded with pictures we had yet to look at.

**CLARE'S POV**

I was having a blast with Jamie! He was so much fun to have around. I thought it was so ironic that we had known each other before. Although, I wasn't really that surprised. We still got along now and I can only imagine what we were like when we were younger. Jamie and I continued to look through the pictures until I saw something reflect off the sunlight in the corner of my eye. I got up, placing the book on the couch and leaving a confused Jamie. I picked it up and it turned out to be a video of when we were younger. I walked back to him and showed him the label on it, smiling hugely. Jamie looked at it and his mouth made a small 'o' and he smiled as he ran over to the VCR, placing it in. I laughed at how old and fragile it looked. I couldn't remember the last time I saw a videotape; everything was on DVD now. The video started.

"Clare, Clare!" Jamie's shrill voice called. I immediately laughed at that; his high-pitched voice was hilarious. I soon came on screen, hand-in-hand with my sister, Darcy. Jamie looked confused so I paused the tape. He looked over at me.

"Hey!"

"Don't you wanna know who that girl is?"

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Mind reader. Didn't I tell you?"

He laughed.

"That's my sister, Darcy. She's in Kenya now, I wish you could meet her sometime."

I thought about it for a second.

"Maybe when we're both back at home, I'll let you know when she comes to visit and you can come and meet her. I bet you'd like her very much."

Jamie smiled and nodded his head.

"I probably would, if she's anything like you."

I blushed and looked down. Jamie reached over and took the remote out of my hand. His hand briefly touched mine and I had to refrain from gasping. His hand was so cool, but almost relaxing at the same time. He didn't seem to show much emotion from it and continued with pressing play on the videotape. I quickly shrugged it off and acted like nothing happened.

"Wanna go out on the deck, or take a walk?" I asked Jamie because he looked like he was getting bored of the video, as was I.

"Sure, lets go!"

"Okay, in a sec. Let me just get my portable DVD player so we can watch it later. I found a DVD copy in my mom's room."

"Sounds good, meet you outside _Clare bear_." I groaned as Jamie winked and walked out the door to the deck.

I hastily grabbed a tote bag and put the DVD player with the DVD inside of it in my bag. I then went to the bathroom and fixed my makeup. I also put on a sweater in case it got cold. I met Jamie outside and we decided to go for a walk on the beach, it was only 4 and we decided it would be a good time to go. We left and walked down the beach, not having anywhere specific to go. Jamie and I talked about basically everything. I told him about what I was like a couple years ago. He found it funny when I told him I wore a uniform out of choice but found it even more hilarious when I told him about the vibrator and how I brought it to school.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Alli made me bring it."

"Oh yeah, of course. First stage: denial!"

"Oh, shut up James!" I retorted, dragging out his name.

"Ouch, full name. You're hitting me where I live, lady."

It was so easy to talk to Jamie. I had known him since I was little, even though I didn't know it. But even though we didn't remember that, I still felt extremely comfortable with him. He was such an easy person to talk to. The conversation would never die between us; in fact, he was the one who normally started them. And even if there was a silence, it wasn't awkward. I felt totally and completely comfortable with him. About an hour of walking we arrived at a small town. It was a cute one, with lots of tiny shops and a yacht club. Although I was tired from walking on the beach for so long, I wanted to check out the shops and I dragged Jamie with me. We went into many of the stores and we were both beyond tired after a while. So, we decided to sit down and watch some of the DVD again.

Jamie and I sat down on a bench in front of the water. The sun was beginning to set. It was such a pretty color. The sun itself was golden yellow and directly around it was a mixture of orange and pink. The clouds were a white-yellow color and the underside of them was a deep purple. The boats that were near it were dark blue as they crashed against the bright colors of the sunset. It was such a beautiful sight. Jamie and I sat there for a while just looking at the sunset.

After a while, we came back to reality and started watching the DVD. We watched it for a while and then came to a part where we mixed lots of different juices together and drank them. In this particular one we had mixed Kool-Aid, Gatorade, water, Orange Juice, and Capri-Sun juice. We then had by mom use a blender and mix bananas, strawberries and oranges together. We then added it to the juice mixture. I laughed at the choice of juices and fruit.

"We picked such healthy food." I commented and Jamie smirked and nodded at me.

Little Jamie and I drank the juice out of a bowl with spoons having a great time. I turned off the DVD player then and Jamie and I decided to walk back to the house, it was starting to get dark again.

* * *

We arrived home soon enough. We were both exhausted by the time we got back. But Jamie soon had a great idea.

"Oh! Clare you know what we should do?"

"What Jamie?"

"We should remake one of our memories!"

I laughed at his random outburst but agreed to go with it. It sounded kinda fun.

"Okay, which one do you think we should do? But, we're not video taping it." I added, looking at him innocently.

"Hmm, lets do the juice one."

I agreed and we continued to gather juices to use. We ended up using diet coke, orange soda, lemonade, iced tea, green tea, root beer, and orange juice together. As we mixed it together it turned a disgusting brown color. Jamie and I both stuck out tongues out at it but continued to put it into water bottles so we could go outside. I found a funnel and used it to put the juice into 2 empty water bottles. Jamie and I both took a sip and it wasn't that terrible.

We walked outside and instead of sitting on the deck; we went down to the front yard and sat on the fence, watching the cars go by. Jamie and I drank our juice in silence, laughing every so often at out childish ways.

RING RING RING RING

Jamie's phone went off after being outside for a couple minutes.

"Hey, do you mind if I get this?"

I shook my head,

"I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Thanks, It's just my cousin calling me, I'll get rid of him quickly."

Jamie answered the phone and started talking to his cousin. He was walking around the yard while talking to him. I didn't want to be mean and eavesdrop but I couldn't help it, he was so close. Plus, there wasn't much noise around me besides the sound of Jamie answering his cousin every once and a while. While he was on the phone I heard,

"Yeah," "Okay, well how is that my fault, dude?" 'Uh, well I'll help you when I get back." "I don't know, man," He laughed.

_I guess his cousin is probably funny. Oh man, while thinking about it I missed half the conversation._

While managing to think to myself I missed about half of their conversation.

_Oh well, I'll live._

I ended up tuning out the rest of his conversation with his cousin until he wandered back towards me. I sat there sipping on the odd mixture we concocted.

"Uh-huh." "Yeah sureee, I guess. Just do what I said." "ALRIGHT, man! Bye _Eli_."

I managed to choke on my juice, right then.

* * *

**O.O whats going onnn? muahahh wait to find out my readers. in case anyone cares, im not sure why but im sorta picturing Jamie's character as Kyle Burns from Forever the Sickest Kids. if you dont know him or who they are check em out on goooogle. yeah. so. yup. ELI lala.**

**review? cause i love you all...**


	4. Jules

**OKAY OKAY OKAY. i love reviewers. you guys make my life. i felt bad not posting a chapter so heres one, its sorta short. sorry about that. oh and i hate being a girl. anyone agree? ):**

**me no own degrassi. just jamie. :D**

* * *

**ELI'S POV**

COUGH CHOKE …COUGH

…Dial tone.

I called my cousin to talk to him. I hadn't talked to him in a long time and I felt like I needed to ask him about Clare too. Of course, I never mentioned her name. I didn't want him knowing about her. She was just the secret girl my cousins knew about, but didn't know about at the same time. I purposely left out her name, knowing him he'd do something wrong and get her taken away forever.

_Like I did to Julia. God, why am I such a horrible person._

I winced and tried to block her out of my mind.

_Eli, you've forgotten me, haven't you?_

"What? Forgotten who?" I whispered quietly to myself. I was beginning to get a little freaked out. Why was I hearing voices?

_Me, Julia. Oh Elijah I miss you so much. When was the last time you even thought about me?_

_Awesome, here it comes. I knew this was gunna happen. The doctor even warned me. Well, guess I should have expected it._

"Every day Jules, every day."

_Good. I don't want you to totally forget me. Now, lets get back to that lovely girl. Clare. You mustn't let her go, Eli. She's just right for you. I'll help you out._

I picked my face up out of my pillow and looked around. In the corner of my room I saw a ghostly figure of a girl I recognized so very well. She was of medium height, and she had perfectly straight long brown hair. She had hazel eyes and light freckles on her nose and they traveled all along her face. She smiled when I noticed her. Most people should be freaked out if they saw a ghost, or at least imagined they saw one, but surprisingly I wasn't. I smirked at the sight of her and felt happy. I knew Jules was gone, but she would be forever in my heart, well at least as much of it as Clare didn't occupy. I felt happy being able to see her once again.

_C'mon Eli. Look at this._

Julia walked over to a picture lying down on my desk. It was Clare and I, a screenshot from our Romeo and Juliet scene for English. We were kissing in the picture, and I knew I had to put it out for all to see. Whenever Adam came over and saw it he would always fake barf. I could picture him saying it now.

"BARF. Eli, man take that thing down, its sickening me. Do you wanna wake up with barf all over you?"

I laughed. I felt bad though; Adam did have to witness mine and Clare's first kiss.

_Do you remember how nervous you got, Eli? You tried not to show it, but I saw past your act._

Julia smiled and looked back at me.

I smirked and nodded. I continued to look at the picture.

_But do you remember how happy you were after you finally kissed her?_

"But it didn't…"

_Oh Eli, you know it did in your mind. And I can tell you as well that Clare knew it counted too. You both wanted it to but were afraid to mention it._

I groaned and flopped back onto my bed.

_But then you had to go and worry about me._

I winced.

_Really, Eli. It's not your fault. And even if you still think so, I've long forgiven you. Then you worried about me and kept as far away from Clare as possible. Even if it hurt you even more than it did her. But you knew you couldn't give up so you told her. About me, about everything._

Julia's figure smiled.

_And I'm proud of you for that Eli. I knew you always had a hard time of opening up to people. But this time, she was the one who ran away and I can tell you she's definitely hurting._

"Are you sure, Jules? She said she needed space…"

_Positive, now go. I know she needs you know. Whether she wants to see you now or not, she won't be regretting it later._

I jumped out of bed and drove Morty to Clare's. When I got there, there wasn't a single light on in the house and I instantly remembered. Clare had told me she was going on vacation. She never mentioned where she was going and I didn't want to push her and ask. So, I left it alone as she continued. She said she would miss me, but she needed time to think things over. So, time I gave her. Eventually I couldn't take it and I had to say something. So I texted her, telling her we needed to talk. I desperately needed to know what she thought. But, I didn't want to pressure her by calling her first. I knew she wouldn't be happy. She texted back, but said she was tired and would call in the morning. She never did but, again, I didn't want to push her. I felt terrible inside and drove slowly back to my house.

"Dammit, Eli. You've done it yet again." I mumbled quietly. "Stupid, stupid…"

_Don't give up yet Eli. I'm not gunna let you ruin this. Call a friend and ask him to stay._

Jules said that to me and I looked over at her, sitting next to me in the passenger seat. With that she laughed and disappeared.

I instantly remembered Jamie was on vacation and I figured he wouldn't mind if I came up and stayed with him. My other cousins were up there with him too. I smiled happily as I raced back inside and picked up my phone. I packed a bag while I was waiting for him to pick up. He didn't answer at first but I wasn't gunna give up. I waited until he called back, phone in hand. I decided if he said it was okay for me to come I would leave by 8 and arrive up where he was at 10 or so. Jamie called back.

"Hey, man…"

* * *

**mehhh, i dont wanna write alot i hear CRAZY LOUD THUNDER. and i dont want my computer to turn off so **

**REVIEW? i lovelovelove you allllllll. & munro too (:**

**wish me luck on my math test tomorrow? ):**


	5. Surprise

AHH im sooo soo sorry i havent updated. ive been super busyyy. so i wont even talk noww. ENJOYYY.

**i dont own degrassi. meh.**

* * *

**ELI'S POV**

"Hey man…"

"Eli! Hey cuz, whatsup?"

I continued to talk to Jamie and eventually asked him if I could visit him on vacation. He was ecstatic. Jamie and I had always got along; we probably would have been best friends if we weren't cousins. He was so much like Adam, but at the same time he was a totally and completely different person.

_That was probably why Adam and I got along so well._

"Hello. Dr. Doom, are you alive?" I chuckled; Jamie was the first to give me that nickname. It always made me laugh the most when he said it.

"Yeah man, sorry I'm thinking."

"Oh, about your secret love?" I could practically hear the amusement dripping in his voice.

"Oh course, what about yours now?" I could tell I had won this time, and well I did almost every time. There was a long pause.

"Shut up."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Jamie soon got over it and we continued to talk more about what had happened recently. I eventually got really tired and wanted to go to bed. I didn't even let Jamie finish his sentence and I interrupted.

"…So I was like okay whatever you wanna do your-"

"Jamie."

'Uh, yeah?"

"I'm tired. Like even beyond imaginable. And if I'm coming up to see you tomorrow I gotta get some sleep so I can make it up there without passing out."

"Alright man, I'll see you when you get up here."

"Okay Jamie. See you tomorrow. I'll probably leave around 8 so I should be there at 10-10:30"

"Sweet, man! Sounds good."

"Okay, goodnight Jamie. Bye I-"

"WAIT!" Jamie practically blew out my eardrum. I sat there for a second, recovering, and then responded.

"…What Jamie." He paused for a second, probably deciding if he wanted to tell me or not. A couple seconds later he probably realized that he tells me everything and continued.

"Just, I don't wanna say anything to you now. But remind me, I wanna introduce you to someone when you get up here."

I was so completely confused, but I didn't feel like discussing it right now. I was too tired, and I needed to be able to get up and drive all the way to Jamie's tomorrow. I didn't wanna poke fun at him either so I simply said,

"Okay. I really gotta go now man, you know the deal, gotta paint my nails before bed." I smirked, deciding not to wait. "Bye." I didn't even wait for him to respond, I just hung up the phone. I'm sure he would understand. That is, if he even noticed.

I placed my phone down on the dresser and turned off the light. I quickly put of sweat pants and a tank top. My vision clouded of clear blue oceans as I drifted off to sleep, falling face first onto my bed.

* * *

I felt something blinding me; everywhere I moved it still followed me. I tossed and turned and even tried to turn my head away from it but it was still there. I finally got too frustrated and got up to see what it was.

"Goddamn sun…" I mumbled to myself. I guess I had fallen asleep before I could even set my alarm. Thank god it was only 7:30, though. I had to take a quick shower and not take forever to pick out my clothes. I smirked at the thought.

_Me? Not taking a long time to pick out my outfit from my black and gray wardrobe? Hah._

I laughed as I walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

I took a quick shower, but shaved my face quickly. I didn't want to look like a hobo going to my cousins.

_Huh, I wonder what Clare would think if I ever grew a beard, or just didn't feel like shaving for a couple of days._

I imagined her reaction and fell on the floor laughing. I quickly regained myself. I couldn't believe I had just laughed so hard about that; it wasn't even funny. I guess I was just so overtired that it seemed funny. I groaned.

I went to my room, fixing the towel that was wrapped around my waist. My messy brown hair was dripping down my back but it felt good. It seemed like it was going to be very hot later on today.

_Perfect, just what I need. It'll be so nice at the beach._

I looked at myself in the mirror. I guess the stress from not seeing Clare had really gotten to me. I was rather skinny, well skinnier than I normally was. And my ribs and abs seemed to be poking out more than usual.

_Oh well, I don't care what people think. In fact, I bet Clare would think I look even better…_

No. No Clare. Just, Eli…and masculine thoughts?

I quickly got dressed and backed a bag with some stuff. I brushed my teeth and my hair, making sure I parted it perfectly. Satisfied, I put on my lucky rings and bracelets that I wear all the time. I debated on calling Jamie, but finally decided on not doing it.

I thought I would stay a night or two at Jamie's and quickly called my mom to ask. She said it was fine since her and my father were going on a business trip for 5 days anyways so I could just stay with Jamie as long as he didn't mind. But, I didn't feel like calling him so I figured I would just ask if I could when I got there. I got a bag and packed 5 pairs of clothes. Black, obviously. I grabbed necessities like a toothbrush, deodorant, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. and threw them in my bag. I didn't want to get there late so I left a quick note on the counter letting my mom know I was going, just in case she forgot. I quickly got into Morty and was on my way. Little did I know that I wouldn't be expecting to see certain people, at all.

* * *

"Fuck. I hate traffic." I groaned as I slammed my forhead onto the steering wheel.

I had been sitting in traffic for well over an hour and I was beginning to get really fed up with it. An idea soon popped into my head. I thought about calling Clare, but decided I didn't want to mess up her vacation so I settled on Adam. I wanted to mess with him. I dialed *67 in front of Adam's number and hit send, waiting anxiously for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Adam moaned groggily as if I had just woken him up. This made me want t laugh but I held it in; I wanted to keep my cool for this.

"Hello? I'm looking for Gracie Torres?" I pronounced it slowly, as if I had never heard of or said the name before.

"Gracie isn't here anymore." Adam replied. This was even harder not to laugh at. Adam sounded like one of those possessed people that take over someone's body in those scary movies. I paused to regulate my breathing, and pretended I was looking through files.

"Can you tell me where Gracie is now? I have on file that she is staying with her family on 357 Grassy Drive, unless my records are false…" I trailed off, waiting for Adam to respond.

"I already told you! Gracie isn't here anymore." Adam now growled at me and I decided I had bothered him enough for one day.

"Adam, man chill out it's me."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you son of a-" I suddenly heard music blasting really loud.

"AN-DREW!"

"Sorry Ad." I heard in the background.

"Jeez man, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing, so what's up? What are you doing?"

"Not too much, heading to my cousins. What about you?"

"Ah, nothing. Drew is getting on my last nerve."

"I would say I know what it's like, but I'd just be lying.'

I heard Adam laugh on the other side. "Very true…"

Adam and I continued to talk for a while. I eventually put my phone on speaker and put it in my lap as the traffic died down. We talked for about half an hour, most of our conversation consisting of me talking about Clare and Adam giving me advice.

"Hey, Eli."

"Yeah Adam…?"

"You know how you like Clare the way you do?" He said the sentence slowly, his choice of words sounding odd. I still understood where he was getting at though.

"Yup."

"Well I think I'm starting to like…"

"ADAM JORDAN TORRES. GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry Eli, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, bye."

I didn't even get to respond, or even interrogate Adam for that matter. He hung up so quickly I sat there thinking about whom he could possibly like as I got closer and closer to my destination.

I got there soon enough. I didn't need a GPS or anything for that matter. I called Jamie as I got within 15 minute's distance from the house.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jamie. Sorry I was running late. I forgot to set my alarm last night but I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, sounds good. And Eli, please remind me to show you the girl I've been talking about!" I could hear how happy he was about this girl. I smiled and responded,

"Okay, see ya soon."

"Alright! I'll meet you inside."

I hung up and drove for another couple minutes until I got to the house. I got out quickly and grabbed my bag and a couple other things and walked inside. It was still exactly the same as it had beed the last time I was here. I saw Jamie running down the stairs to greet me.

"ELI!" He shouted and ran over to me

"Hey man, hugs aren't my thing."

"Ah, still the same Eli. Hey listen I gotta run outside for a sec. I should be back before your done unpacking."

I nodded and went upstairs to Jamie's room. There was an extra bed for me to use and I quickly unpacked my stuff. Jamie was still outside so I wandered around for a while and talked to his mom and his and my cousins. Jamie still wasn't back about 20 minutes later so I decided to go outside and see what was keeping him so long. I went out the front door and saw him not too far away at the house next door. As I walked closer I shouted,

"Jamie…"

I quickly trailed off as the other figure's face came into view. It was a girl with cinnamon colored hair and ocean blue eyes that reminded me so much of Clare's.

I made a puzzled face, as well as the other person. We stood there trying to take in the scene.

"Clare?"

"Eli?"

We spoke at the same time, staring at one another.

* * *

**ladeeedahh. welll. im happy to say chapter 5 is now posted. i hope you liked it. i tried to respond to all the reviewers, sorry if i missed you. i was actually busy for once. and i had tryouts today and didnt get home till 5 and still had to do my hw so poop. i hate time. make it go slower? if you want anything particular to happen in the story please let me know in a review or a PM. i love you. and remember to **

**REVIEW?**

**ps. i got an 81 on that math test i had everyone wish me luck on. i wouldnt have gotten it without you all :D. at least it was better then my last, a 65 ): so thank yaaaallll.**


	6. Choices or No Choices

**okay so i decided to update today. i figured i would since i finished my homework early and i have tryouts tomorrow and friday so i wont be posting then and thursday i have confirmation practice! WOOHOO. not. i feel like clare, going to church all the time xD. awesommme. i just wanted to say i wrote this for 'purple' because she was sick and told me eli would make her better (: i know how you feel girlllll.**

**PS: im sorry if i didnt respond to your review because i said i would. i answered them on my ipod but for some reason i dont think that it went through. i go on fanfiction all the time on my ipod just cause its easier so i sowwwy if you didnt get a response! i feel like itd be pointless to do it now so expect one in the near future.**

**

* * *

**

**ELI'S POV**

We continued to stare at each other for a while. The beautiful girl in front of me, with my cousin, finally snapped out of it and nodded her head. On the other hand, I hadn't done so yet. I still was unable to process that Clare was right here. In front of me, and I hadn't seen her in what seemed like years.

Of all places she could be, she was here. Was it fate? I sure hope so.

I suddenly realized that Jamie was so happy over her.

_Happy over Clare, my Clare. Oh shit, did I really just say that? She's not really mine…well I mean I wish she was but I gotta face the truth…_

I imagined Jamie with Clare and this made me furious, as well as jealous. Yes, jealous. I, Elijah James Goldsworthy, was jealous…of my COUSIN for Pete's sake. I shook my head. I needed to get over this but I couldn't. It just made me feel even worse. I clenched my fingers together and dug my nails into my palm.

Clare seemed to notice and walked over to me, while Jamie sat there, confused as hell. She approached me slowly, as if I was a murderer who was going to kill her any second. I guess it seemed reasonable; my anger did get a little out of control sometimes. She was eventually about a foot away from me and gazed into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel calmer. She smiled shyly and took my hands, unclenching them and placing hers in mine. She ran her fingers over the indents in my palm as she squeezed my hand and whispered,

"Hi Eli." She never looked away from my eyes. I thought I was dreaming, so I quickly stepped away and tilted my head sideways. I made a bewildered face and closed my eyes. Clare smiled hugely as I opened my eyes again. Clare once again stepped closer to me and leaned in, as if to kiss me.

"I'm still here you know."

I winced as Clare quickly backed away and blushed as she looked down at her feet.

"Uh…" I was so out of it. I had totally prepared myself to kiss Clare, but to no avail.

I was at a total loss of words. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly as I quickly said,

"Clare and I…go to school together." Clare looked relieved by my answer and looked up, adding a quick "Yeah" as she looked back at Jamie.

"Um…okay. I gotta go eat lunch. Eli, I'll see you later. Clare...?"

Clare and I both nodded hastily, not even caring what Jamie had just said. We both watched him as he walked back into the house. I didn't wait a second after that to even open my mouth. I had already spit out a couple words. I then realized that none of them made sense. I laughed as well as Clare and began again.

"Clare, I-"

I was unexpectedly interrupted by a warm body colliding with mine. I looked down and saw that sure enough, it was Clare who had her arms latched around my torso. She looked like she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter. It didn't seem to hurt her because she just nuzzled into my chest.

"Well, I missed you too Saint Clare…"

I knew that would tick her off. But instead, she didn't say or do anything. No smart comments, no mean faces, she didn't even let go of me. She must really have missed me; I guess she probably did just forget to call me back. I had hoped that there wasn't a reason why she hadn't called back. Clare and I stood there for a while, just hugging. Eventually I placed my cheek on top of her head and I felt her smile. Someone clearing their throat behind Clare unexpectedly interrupted us. Clare jumped as I looked up to see who it was. It was an older woman; she looked about the same age as my mom, so I figured it was Clare's. She also had curly brown hair, just like Clare. Clare turned around and noticed whom it was. She quickly backed away, her eyes wide.

"Hi, mom…" She said nervously as she bit her lip.

"Hi, Clare. Who is this?" Her mom looked over at me questioningly. Clare didn't answer right away, and I assumed she was thinking what to tell her mom. Mrs. Edwards then pointed at me to emphasis that she was referring to me. I decided to answer for Clare.

"I'm Eli, Clare and I both go to Degrassi and we're English partners. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out, smiling at her. I figured I should smile, rather than smirk. I wanted to give her mom a good first impression. She seemed to buy it and looked pleased at my politeness. She took my hand in hers, shaking it warmly.

_Score! I just won over Clare's mom. Now for her dad and her sister…_

"It's very nice to meet you, Eli. I'm Clare's mom."

I smiled as she took the hint and walked towards the house once again. She walked up the stairs and went inside, shutting the door. I waited until a couple of seconds after she went inside and turned back to Clare. I almost gasped when I saw that she wasn't there anymore. I hastily looked around, trying to find Clare. I finally found her and chuckled. She was sitting on a block of cement next to the fence her and Jamie had been sitting on previously. I growled to myself, thinking about Jamie. I quickly shrugged it off and went back to laughing at Clare. She had her head in her hands and her eyes shut tight.

"That was so embarrassing…now when I get back later my mom's gunna interrogate me." Clare replied sadly but teasingly at the same time.

I decided to freak her out. I carefully walked over to her, making sure I didn't make any noise, as I got closer to her.

"Who said you have to go back home later?" my face was as close to Clare's as possible and I blew my breath in her face. I knew it would be okay to do that because I had just brushed my teeth when I was unpacking my stuff at Jamie's.

Clare froze and bit her lip as she felt me so close to her. I reached over and grabbed her chin with the tips of my fingers. I smirked at her and she smiled. I took a step back and held out my hand. Clare took it, no questions asked, and we started walking.

"Hey Saint Clare, let's go to the beach."

She giggled as she imagined us walking on the beach. A beautiful, innocent girl walking on the beach in normal beach attire, holding hands with a boy wearing all black clothes, a jacket and jeans. I laughed too, but we went anyways. I took off my shoes and socks and hid them in a bush next to the house. We eventually got to the beach and there was a young girl who was waiting at the bottom of the boardwalk we had to go on to get to the sand. She recognized Clare and smiled. She then noticed me, her eyebrows rising, as if she was checking me out and giving Clare props at the same time. I tried to hard not to laugh, but I couldn't do it. I burst out laughing and doubled over once we had reached the sand. Clare looked over at me, eyes wide and her mouth open in an "o" shape. Eventually, I got up and brushed myself off, still giggling somewhat. Clare still had the same look on her face as she stated,

"You laughed."

"Yes, I believe that is what I did. Is that not what you call it back home, Miss Clare Edwards? I believe I was using the proper term."

Clare shook her head at me and we continued out walk. As I had predicted, we got many stares. Clare and I both laughed as we made faces back at the people who stared and they looked away awkwardly. While walking we talked about everything. We talked about her parents, who were doing much better now, Darcy, Adam, and about the last night we saw each other. We finally decided to head back, we had walked enough.

"So there wasn't a specific reason that you didn't call me back then? Not too busy hanging out at church?"

Clare glared at me and shook her head. I faced front again and soon felt a splash of water on my face and noticed as it dripped down the front of my shirt. I looked over at Clare who had a devious smile plastered on her face, leaning over into the water.

I walked slowly towards her, mimicking the look on her face. She finally looked up and saw me. She squealed but froze right where she was. She had nowhere to go. The water was behind her, I was in front of her and I could lunge to either side of her and catch her easily. I was so close that she just shrieked as I picked her up bridal style and ran into the water. I waited until a wave came and dropped her right after it passed, so she wouldn't be swept back in towards the beach. She popped up, gasping for air and leaned over her knees laughing. She recovered herself quickly and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, me thinking she was going to kiss me. Boy, was I wrong. She got so close to me and I was completely prepared this time but instead she fell backwards into the water as we both produced a giant splash as we landed. I laughed uncontrollably as Clare and I both got up, dripping wet. I grabbed her hand and led her to the street so we didn't have to walk on the sand in soaking wet clothes. We got even more stares as we passed people on the street but I didn't care. Clare was happy and so was I and that was all that mattered to me.

We arrived back at our houses. I headed inside to change, calling back,

"I'm gunna go change out of my clothes, Clare. Meet me back out here in 10."

I winked at her and ran inside. I decided to actually put on a bathing suit. I felt like I wouldn't be safe at the beach in clothes, expecting not to get wet. I felt bad for completely taking Clare away from Jamie so after I finished changing I went to find him. I had put on a simple black shirt over my bathing suit; I didn't want Clare to be in complete shock.

_Oh Eli, you're such a cocky bastard._

I smirked, once again and paced around, trying to find Jamie. I finally found him downstairs, gaming.

"C'mon man, lets go to the beach."

"Why would I? I don't wanna ruin your date with your girlfriend."

As much as I wished that statement were true, it wasn't so I simply told him the truth.

"Man, if she was my girlfriend you would have known already."

Jamie looked at me skeptically but then saw that I wasn't kidding. He contemplated it for a second and then decided on coming.

"Fine, let me go change first."

Jamie pushed me out of the room to change and I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I then decided that my hair looked too neat so I shook my head out like a dog. I noticed I had left water spots all over the mirror so I quickly wiped them off with my shirt and ran out of the bathroom. Jamie was already by the front door getting his shoes on. He noticed me and grinned.

"Race ya!"

I smirked and ran out the door on the second floor. I got to the stairs and saw that Jamie was almost out the door so I decided on skipping the stairs altogether and just jumped off the railing that was next to them. I landed gracefully and beat Jamie to Clare.

_Yeah, its definitely fate._

I thought smugly to myself as I looked down and saw Jamie who I had tackled down under me. I got up and we both bowed down and held out our hands towards Clare.

"M'lady…"

We both said at the same time and laughed again. Clare shook her head and grabbed both of our hands and strode towards the beach.

* * *

For the rest of the day I managed to keep any romantic feelings towards Clare to the back of my mind and think of this as a fun day with a friend.

_Yes, JUST a friend._

I had to remind myself multiple times, but since Clare and I were skeptical to admit our feelings when we first met and got to know each other, I figured it wouldn't be that hard to keep them on hold for now. Jamie seemed to take the hint and did the same. Well, he hid any romantic feelings he had for the girl that I knew of… we'd have to talk about it later. We spent a lot of the day swimming in the water and Clare almost drowning. We also walked around the beach and just relaxed in the sun for a while too.

When we had first arrived to the beach, Clare paused as if she was having second thoughts about going in the water, but Jamie and I got in there as fast as we could. I hadn't worn any shoes to the beach so I didn't have to worry about that. I pulled my shirt off over my head and looked up to see Clare staring at me, open-mouthed. I hadn't worked out, in fact I only had once or twice but I had a fast metabolism and I never ate too much to begin with. Clare seemed to appreciate that and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Like what you see, Edwards?"

Clare realized that I had noticed her staring and blushed. I took her hand as we waded into the water, Clare falling behind because it was 'cold.'

"No, Clare put your other foot over… here!"

"I am!"

"Right…No, other right"

"I DID!"

"Ha, no try again you can get it!"

"Okay…now?"

"Yeah you got it! Okay, so now-"

Clare screamed as she fell off the surfboard. Jamie was trying to teach Clare how to surf. I couldn't so Jamie had volunteered to teach her. Scratch that – try to teach her. Even though I was disappointed I wasn't the one that was out there with her, I was having a grand old time watching Clare. She was hilarious to watch when it came to athletic abilities. I now knew where all of Clare's skills _didn't_ go. After a little while I noticed Clare's mom come down to the beach. I glanced at her for a second but decided on not going over and talking to her. But, to my surprise she came over and talked to me.

"Hello…Eli, right?"

I looked up to see Clare's mom sit next to me and I glanced away hastily to look at Clare as her mom sat down.

"Yes ma'am."

"I see Clare is trying to surf…" her mom stated while making a confused face. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Yes, my cousin is teaching her."

"Jamie is your cousin? How interesting…"

I was immediately confused. Did Clare know Jamie better than I thought she did?

Mrs. Edwards caught on and explained how they had gone up here every week since before Clare was born and how she had become very good friends with my aunt. Jamie and Clare had been friends since they were little but hadn't remembered each other very well. It was almost like a reunion, them all being here again.

"I'll have to remember when to come up here next year so I can come visit."

Clare's mom smiled at me. We talked about how Clare and I both go to Degrassi but I didn't once mention Vegas Night, I didn't want Clare's mom to know that I was the one who caused many of Clare's sleepless nights. Jamie and Clare soon got bored of attempting to surf and Mrs. Edwards left to go sit with her husband as they came over. They sat down, laughing, as water came dripping out of Clare's nose.

"Edwards, remind me to check your nose for any water leakage every time I see you before you get anywhere near me."

Clare giggled and slapped me playfully as Jamie came back over and sat on the towel, on the other side of Clare. We all sat there peacefully for a while. We stared at the water as the sun began to set at the same level of the water.

_It's beautiful, just like Clare._

I imagined myself saying that to her and decided against it, I would tell her when the time was right. I glanced over at her and she looked like an angel. I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers, giving it a quick squeeze. She looked back at me and smiled and I took my hand away. She looked back at the sun and Clare and Jamie looked at each other at the same time and shared a laugh. I wondered what they were laughing at, but decided that it wasn't that important.

Sooner or later, it started to get darker outside and we all decided to go back. Clare looked dead tired so I told Jamie to go ahead and go back to the house and I would walk Clare upstairs. She looked as if she was about to pass out so I carried her up the stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards were in the living room when I got to the front door and Mrs. Edwards looked up as I knocked. Mrs. Edwards smiled at me as she saw that Clare was asleep. She opened the door and pointed to Clare's room. I brought her inside and placed her on the bed. I tucked the covers around her and took a piece of her curly cinnamon hair and placed it behind her ear. I leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Goodnight, Clare. Sweet dreams."

I turned off the light and shut the door lightly. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards both whispered thank you and I nodded as I went out the front door. I was tired myself so I quickly got out of my wet bathing suit and put on pajamas. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before collapsing on my bed. I saw that Jamie was already asleep in his bed and I fell asleep within seconds, dreaming peacefully.

**CLARE'S POV**

Eli thought I was asleep, but I was only pretending. As he tucked me into bed, he kissed my cheek and I swore I felt myself blush. Eli must not have noticed because he didn't say anything. He left my room with a goodnight and was gone. After the front door slammed shut, I heard my parents say,

"He's a nice kid." I smiled as I realized that they accepted him, rather than looking down on him for his appearance.

I got up and changed into pajamas and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I went out of my room a couple of minutes later, making it look like I had just woken up to go to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got ready as fast as I could, going back into my room just as slowly as I came out. Thankfully, my parents didn't say a word to me. As I lay back down on my bed I ran through the day's events I thought about both Eli and Jamie. I knew I would have a hard decision but right then I realized what I was going to do.

* * *

**another chapter, DONE! leave a review and tell me anything specific you'd like to see/ want to happen. or just a review on whatever makes you happpE. me for example am happy thinking about ELI :D and remember to**

**REVIEWWW ! **


	7. Thoughts

**IM SORRY! i wont even begin to explain so...here read !**

**disclaimer. yadda yadda me no own degrassi cool beans. comprende ?**

I lay on my bed, thinking. 7:30 in the morning, what the hell was I doing awake? I looked over at Eli, only to see that he was still asleep. I groaned and turned back over, away from his goddamn smiling face.

_Clare Edwards…I wonder what's up with her and Eli. They seemed awfully friendly when they met. Eli said they went to school together and that they were English partners._

I snorted.

_Hah, it sure seemed like much more than that. Maybe she's the girl Eli's always talking about. Now that I think about it, he did seem a little jealous when I was teaching Clare how to surf._

I was teaching Clare and I caught a glimpse of Eli sitting on the towel. He was looking at me with a bit of an angry glare and his fists were clenched, knuckles white. He was staring off into space, not looking at anything in particular. I assumed he was thinking about Clare and I because…well, what else could he have been thinking about? He probably asked me if he could come here because he wanted to get his mind off of her. Or whoever his mystery lover is. Hah, knowing Eli, he probably didn't even do any of that on purpose; he's always had a bit of a hard time controlling his anger. He then seemed as if he was in thought and when I looked back at him, he looked like he had convinced himself that I wasn't much of a threat to him and Clare's relationship.

_Well, that's what I got from it, I don't know if that's really the situation._

I thought about it for a second and then realized that it probably was what I thought. Eli and I have known each other since as long as I can remember and by now I can basically read him like a book. I smirked and looked back at Eli. He was still dead asleep so I reached over and grabbed my iPod on the table. I unlocked it and put it on shuffle.

"Oh Dakota, I know our love is new I barely know ya. I'm falling over you. It's the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you. Dakota, are you in love with me too?"

I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow.

_Might as well change Dakota to Clare and tell her I wrote the song for her. But her answer would definitely be no._

I sat up and saw Eli smiling in his sleep.

_.god…_

I was so beyond disgusted so I quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. I took extra long because I knew Eli would have to come in here eventually and I really didn't want to see him. I took a while to wash my hair. It was really long and I wanted it to look nicer lately.

_Uh duh, maybe cause Clare's next door and she's possibly the prettiest girl I've ever met._

An evil plan started forming in my mind…

_Oh Elijah James, what shall I do with you. He won't like this…but I really don't wanna give up on Clare that easily. If I can get her to at least give me a chance then I know she won't forget about me at least. Plus, I'm in need of a little drama._

I got out of the shower quickly and got dressed. I made sure I didn't look like a bum and dressed a little nicer, making sure to unbutton my shirt slightly.

_Hah, I bet little Saint Clare will enjoy this. This is gunna be awesome._

I brushed my hair, but then decided that it looked too…perfect. So I shook out my hair and flipped it to the side. I ran outside and texted Clare.

'Hey Clare, come outside when you're ready. I wanna show you something (:'

'Coming!'

I rested on the fence and waited for Clare to come outside. The breeze felt cool against my hair, most likely because it was wet, but it was refreshing. I gazed off at the lifeguard stand ahead and could barely see the sand and the ocean. But, it was still a fantastic view.

_So…Eli and Clare definitely knew each other prior to today. By the way they both reacted, I would guess they were at least good friends. Eli looked like he had just seen a ghost and Clare looked shocked out of her mind._

I smirked, recalling what had happened.

_Hah, I bet I looked like a total idiot. I sat there looking confused as hell, Eli looked like he saw a ghost, and Clare looked shocked. I wonder what someone would have said if they had witnessed that moment… Wow, how I get sidetracked. So, Eli and Clare are friends, at least. I'll have to get more out of Eli about that later. At the beach, he also seemed pretty jealous when I was helping Clare, so maybe he likes her. I would guess it goes both ways cause I saw Clare glancing at him a lot. It's probably her who Eli talks about all the time; he was definitely flustered when he saw her and Clare looked pretty surprised herself. Well, who's to blame Eli for liking her? She's totally hot and she has such a great personality. I can't believe Eli got to her first. It doesn't matter much though, as long as I get to be at least the same rank as Eli, I'll have a shot. I wonder if they're actually official or anything. I hope not, that would be bad cause then I…_

My cell phone vibrating interrupted me from my thoughts. It was a text from Clare.

'Sorry, I can't come now. My sister is coming up here for a little while, she's been in Kenya for a year and I haven't seen her since then and my mom wants me to help get ready. Maybe after she settles in a little? I'm sorry ): '

I read the text and got a little disappointed but then realized that I should be happy her sisters coming…I could always have dibs on her sister right?

I almost laughed out loud at that. I once again resumed my disappointment. I trudged back to the house and was too lazy to open the door all the way. It came back too quickly and caught the heel of my foot. It only skimmed it but it still hurt like a mother….

"Ow!" I almost yelped but the rest of the sound didn't come out. I didn't want to fix my cur so I plopped myself down on the couch. I began watching some cooking show and soon enough my eyes began to droop closed as I went off into dreamland.

* * *

**here it is ! sorry sorry sorry its short. continuation of this tomorrow possibly ? i just wanted to get something up. also, im kinda losing my inspiration, any ideas ? or storylines? im not really sure where to head next with this. thanks for the feedback, yo :D**

**review? my loveliess :D munro says just do it**

* * *

**JAMIE'S POV**


	8. Cousin Bonding and Intimate Dreams

**HAHA im an idiot. i just realized that i messed up last chapter..the line and 'JAMIE'S POV' was suposed to be on the top..**  
**i also realized how short and crappy it was so sorry about that..**

**PS: just a suggestion: for those who dont have an account its honestly the easiest thing EVER. just take 5 seconds to make it, anddd i can respond to your reviews (: also, noone can take your name! **  
**but i love all of you, your reviews make me so happy ! I GOT 12 JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER ! *squeal***

**disclaimer: i dont own it...**

**WARNING: if you dont read the top, at least read this. there's a pretty graphic scene in this, so if you dont like graphic...relationships then skip over the beginning part. if not, then please by all means, continue reading !**

* * *

**JAMIE'S POV**

_Hello_ Clare. Boy did she look pleasant. Well, for the sake of the proper word, sexy. She was waiting for me at the beach, leaning against the fence and giving me seductive glances. It was beginning to get dim outside so I knew that no one else would see us here. Also, who would come interrupt? I gradually walked over to her and I had this bizarre sensation traveling throughout my body. It wasn't really happiness but then again it wasn't excitement. So what was it? I paused for a second and stared off into space. I once again glanced at Clare and began to experience it again. Then it hit me. It was a lust… for Clare. I had to have her, I NEEDED to have her.

Clare just stood there and looked at me, smiling devilishly. She didn't look like herself though. Her hair was still similar to the way it always looks, but she had a lot more makeup on than she does generally. She also wasn't wearing ANYTHING like the things she normally wears. She had on black and purple lingerie that fit her quite snug. If that didn't turn me on then I don't know what would…

"Are you coming, Jamie?" Clare hadn't stoped looking at me yet; I don't think she had even blinked.

I didn't answer her; I was completely unable to. I came back to reality and started walking towards her again, much more rapidly. Clare smirked at me as if I was moving as slow as a turtle, but still stood there, waiting for me to get to her. She was standing on a matching purple towel when I finally got close enough to her. I stepped onto the towel and was about a foot away from her. We stayed that way for a couple seconds and then I leaned in and Clare followed. I kissed her top lip first, and then her bottom. I went back towards the bottom and bit it gently, pulled it back, and let go. I backed away for a second but Clare couldn't resist it anymore. She grunted as she looked back at me and scrunched her eyebrows. She grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me back towards her. I didn't oppose and started kissing her again. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting me explore inside. I poked and prodded for a while until Clare decided to join in. Our tongues battled for a while but Clare needed to refill her oxygen supply. Unlike me, I could keep going so I didn't waste any time. Clare backed off, breathing heavily as I tilted her chin up to get full access of her neck. I carefully lowered Clare onto the towel and brought myself on top of her, holding my weight up with my arms. I kissed all over her neck and then licked up her neck to her left earlobe. I nipped it and whispered into her ear.

"You look so sexy in purple…"

Her eyes rolled back and I tucked her short auburn locks behind her ear. I then did the same to the other ear and then traveled back down to her neck. I began sucking on one particular spot and Clare moaned deeply. I looked up and saw the desire that was so obviously in her eyes, so I went back to her lips. I put mine in between hers and parted her lips open. I pushed my tongue in her mouth once again and our tongues danced around as Clare reached for the hem of my shirt. I didn't deny it, but instead reached for the straps of her shirt at the same time. I pushed them down a little, not so that her shirt was completely off, but the straps were just loose. I began to get an uncomfortable feeling in my pants, and Clare must have noticed too. She reached over and unbuckled my belt. She glanced up at my face and I shut my eyes; it was almost unbearable. As she was taking my pants off, she paused at the cause of the bulge and rubbed it with one hand. She then used her other hand to massage it and I couldn't contain myself. I groaned loudly and Clare smirked. I couldn't take the anticipation and snagged off the rest of Clare's top, then reaching for her lacy bottoms. After I got her top off, she reached for my boxers, and I her underwear. She moaned my name.

"Oh, Jamie…"

Then she said it again.

"Jamie…"

Okay Clare… I get it.

"JAMIE!"

That time I realized it wasn't Clare. My eyes snapped open and I was lying down on the couch downstairs. My mom was in front of me.

"Jamie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the store with everyone, except for Eli because, well, he's still asleep. So, I didn't want you to be nervous when you saw no one else was here."

"Uh huh." I mumbled and tried to ignore her. She realized I didn't want to talk and left. I heard her leave out the door and the car start.

_Wow, that was quite a …graphic dream. I cannot tell ANYONE about that, especially Eli, although it was quite a pleasant dream._

As the scene was replaying in my head, I couldn't help but notice that Clare wasn't one to do something like that. Actually, Clare wasn't one to do ANYTHING like that.

_Maybe I was looking at the wrong person. Maybe she isn't the right one for me…_

"Nah," I thought out loud and went back upstairs. I rinsed off in a quick cold shower and put on the same clothes I was wearing before. I didn't even bother brushing my hair because Clare was going to be with her sister today and probably most of the day. I put my deodorant on and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room and saw Eli in there, on the phone with his mom. I didn't even feel like listening to what he was talking to her about so I went straight over to my bed and fixed it. I then put all the junk lying around in my desk and table drawers and fixed Eli's section of the room a little. I knew my mom would be in a good mood when she got back home when she saw that the room was cleaned. Eli was still on the phone by the time I was done so I went back downstairs, grabbing my iPod off of the table; I couldn't take the chance of falling asleep again. Don't get my wrong, I loved the dream but I feel like it would have been a lot better with someone besides Clare for just so many reasons.

I had only listened to one song when Eli came downstairs. I didn't even hear him, but looked up when I saw a figure in the doorway. I paused my iPod and took the earphones out of my ear. I wrapped them around my iPod and placed it on the side of the couch I wasn't sitting on.

"What's up, Eli?"

"Nothing much, wanna go for a walk?"

"Ah, sure. Hold on let me just leave a note for my mom so she knows and doesn't think we got kidnapped."

Eli laughed and nodded his head as I went back upstairs. I wrote a quick note to my mom.

'Mom,

Eli and I are gunna go for a walk, it's about 12 now. We'll probably be gone for a while so don't get nervous. Call or text me if you need something.

Jamie'

I scribbled the note out fast, and hoped that my mom could read it. I never had the best penmanship. I went back downstairs but Eli wasn't there. I hastily grabbed my Adidas flip-flops and went outside. Eli was at the end of the driveway, sitting on a rock.

"Are you comin', Jamie?"

I almost laughed, thinking about Clare's words that were oh so similar to my dream from before, but I held it in. I didn't trust my voice right then so I just nodded and jogged over to where Eli was.

"Where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged and Eli decided to go right, the route away from the beach. I didn't complain because I actually didn't want to go by Clare's house either. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to her or see her right now. Eli and I walked in silence for a little while until I decided to just go straight out and ask him.

"Eli,"

"That is my name, I'm glad one of my closest cousins is still on the first name basis."

_He's such an idiot. But we are awfully a lot alike so maybe I shouldn't be saying that…_

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment; I just wanted to make sure he was listening.

"So what's up with you and Clare?"

He didn't answer for a second, as if he were deciding what parts he wanted to tell me, and what parts he wanted to leave out.

"We both go to Degrassi and we're each other's English partners."

"I'm gunna pretend I actually believed you for a second, then I want you to really tell me who she is to you."

Eli looked over at me and sighed. I looked into his eyes and saw that it wasn't and angry sigh. He didn't look as if he was pissed off about me asking; it looked more like it pained him to talk about her. I became a little more sympathetic for him and urged him to go on. He took a deep breath and began.

"Clare and I are…well, truthfully I don't really know what we are, Jamie. I'm pretty sure I love her. Yes, before you even ask, she is the one I always tell you about; I just never really wanted to tell you that it was her. I just figured that I could get by without telling you that. But I guess we've known each other so long that that is hardly possible."

He gazed over at me with a little less hurt in his eyes. I laughed and mumbled,

"Yeah, you got that right."

He did his infamous smirk and continued, the pained look finding his face once again.

"But, at Vegas Night…" He trailed off, holding back tears. Anyone else would think that it was because he had almost died, but I knew better; it was because he almost lost Clare.

I nodded and told him that he didn't have to explain it all over again; I had already heard the story. I could see the relieved look in his face.

_Okay, now I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for him. Maybe I should just stay away from Clare. I mean, she definitely means a lot to Eli and he probably means a lot to her too. And if I stay on Eli's good side then I could probably still be friends with her…_

"Because of that, she said she wasn't sure if she could be with me. Simpson said that vacation would now be the start of summer because he had a lot to go over. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet so he decided to take more time to figure it out. And I guess Clare felt the same way, about us. I didn't talk to Clare or even text her since then. Well, since I came here. I know I still love her and I don't want to lose her like I did with Jules…"

_Damn…I really SHOULD stay away from Clare. Or just be friends with her at least._

Eli took a deep breath in and I felt terrible for demanding him to talk about it. I gave him an understanding look and embraced him in a hug. Eli calmed down after a little while and I didn't have to tell him to finish.

"So, I need to find some way to win her back. I just, I just don't know how to…"

"Elijah James, you're the master at evil…or not evil plans. How can you not have ANYTHING in mind?"

He came across as happy again.

"Well, I guess I just need my evil mastermind cousin to help me out with a plan."

I smirked, as my cousin had been known to do, and replied,

"Count me in."

Now, it's just a matter if the plan would end up helping ELI with Clare…or not.

* * *

**okay whatever hits are, I LOVE THEM. it says i got 3,969. no, now 4,079 for this story. you guys are seriously AMAYZING. ****but, anyone who understands what there all about, care to explain to me? thankyaa so much. **

**sorry if the dream was a little graphic, i felt it was necessary. also cause it was totally unexpected xD**

**reviewww out of love ?**

**PPS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ! i need all of your help! i made a poll for what you guys want to happen. um im not sure if i did it right though so if it doesnt work then leave a review/pm. check my profile to find it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE i would reallly appreciate your opinions SO MUCH! also, chapters come faster if you vote ? :D**


	9. Him vs The Other One

**isnt being a girl just dandy ? -.-  
so i tried writing this chapter a little differently. its clare's thoughts on both boys, but in a narrator's point of view; using she (referring to clare), rather than using i, sorry for any future confusion.  
also, just clearing this up, jamie is 'the other one', eli is 'him', and clare is 'she'  
ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**NARRATOR'S POV (about Clare's thoughts)**

As she lay on her bed alone and in thought, her eyes flashed to a picture across the room. Two young children entertained just by the presence of each other. A picture of her, her and _the other one_. Adolescent kids, unaware of the complex times that were to come ahead. They were oblivious to the adult world, lost in their childish one that only knew of happiness and joy. Misery was only identified with parents or inabilities to accomplish things that only adults could handle. They would pout, but be over it sooner or later and go back to their life that only consisted of bliss. Her mind had some of these older memories stored away in a place not used very often and because of this they were harder to recollect. The memories they had made together had been created and partially lost so long ago. But, this didn't mean that they were diminished completely. Sometimes you just have to re-spark your memory to remind yourself of precious childhood memories. Recreating old memories and making new ones with _the other one_ was just the start of the fun. Although they themselves couldn't remember the blissful times they had when they were children, they had other sources to remind them. As they sat together, watching the sunset and previous memoirs they had spent together, she was peaceful. There was nothing else that she needed in the world. She was content just as she was, and as much as she could possibly be. The mother of her and the mother of him also reminded them numerous times of the memories they had made, retelling the stories in full detail. Although she had been embarrassed at first, she realized that _the other one_ had enjoyed listening to the stories, exchanging hers for some of his. They spent the majority of a few days together, catching up on what they had missed about each other and laughing about it along the way. They sat together, her bright blue eyes, colliding with his turquoise ones, but never uncomfortably. Most would argue that they had technically just met from not remembering each other from any other specific times. But they mutually agreed that it was different, something not many others would understand. They felt a connection from the time they first met, and their parents had just further confirmed this connection, letting them know that they had known each other before this and they had been good childhood friends. They got to know each other more each year, but the memories never seemed to remain in their minds, with them being so underdeveloped and not mature yet. His face had matured long since she last had seen him, recalling it from her own memories and from videos that brought up younger times for the both of them. His whole figure had thinned out and even grown muscle all over. He was such a happy person who wore brightly colored clothes like most other boys. And judging by his looks, most people would think that he's just like any other teenage boy, but once you get to know him, he isn't. He was always happy, always making witty remarks. His shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin were obvious results from spending time at the beach, where the two of them had inadvertently met and been friends ever since then. She found the other one looking over at her often; making her feel protected, important. But his eyes never showed any signs that he thought anything more than that. Neither of them could truthfully admit to themselves that there was entirely NO spark whatsoever, but likewise, neither of them would confess it to each other either. She saw him more as a close friend, like one her reminded her of back at home. They were very much alike, but so different at the same time. But she began to believe that _the other one _had different feelings for her than she did for him. But maybe these would change after a while, who knew? They both felt something for each other, whether it was just a lost friendship being rediscovered or something more than that. She would merely admit a nice friendship blossoming in between them, whether it be the truth or not. She thought that he would come out and admit it, being the outgoing one he was, but this topic was one he kept bottled up. No matter how oblivious she made it to him, he would merely agree with what she was saying about being friends or if she asked him he would simply deny it and move on. Although it seemed they had just met, they were both much more comfortable with each other then either of them had expected. They matched; they fit together as well as best friends who never left anything unknown between each other, although it had been numerous years since both had met. But they found each other, yet again. Was it fate; or merely just a coincidence? The time they spent together was as friends, but could there be something more amidst them? Only time would tell. But she would have to choose between _the other one _and _him_.

Elijah Goldsworthy. Something about that name just struck a nerve. No matter who it was and what particular situation it was, she always jumped a little when she heard it. It was as if she was programmed to immediately respond whenever his name was even thought about. She lay on her bed oblivious to the outside world. She had sat there for hours, consumed in her thoughts. And these thoughts were not random, oh no. They were very specific thoughts, all involving _him_. He was so mysterious. She knew that that was what drew her to him in the first place and she had always wondered why. He would always have a clever remark to everything she said and when she was embarrassed, he would point it out, making her even more self-conscious. But she knew that he only did this because he secretly felt the same way too, he just had a different way of showing it than she. They were complete opposites and she couldn't help but wonder if that was why they attracted each other. He was so different from everyone else. His shining emerald eyes always glowed whenever he saw her, completely the opposite of what he wore. He never wore a color more vibrant than black or white. Maybe something in between black and white but never an actual color. She loved his individuality and how he drove a hearse. He was so different than the typical teenage boy, and she loved that about him. Her mind played back recollections of him and their time spent together as she lay there smiling. They had many blissful memories together. When he brought out a side in her no one else knew she had, not even herself. When she had been disappointed that no one had noticed the change in her, he did. Even if it was when they first met, he still noticed. She was angry that others had made up lies about her, but he didn't believe them, he knew better. She realized that that was the start of something good. She had been down the wrong path, made some wrong choices, and trusted the wrong people. But with him, everything felt right. It felt good and she knew that he felt the same way about it too. He too had made some wrong, life changing choices, but he learned from them and both her and him got each other out of it. Memories. Memories when they got so caught up being together that they were entirely unaware of anything that was happening around them. When they seemed to be moving along quickly together and felt the sparks for the first time, but sparks that were quickly called to a halt. He wasn't ready. But, yet she still waited. She didn't have a choice in the matter, let alone did she want another choice. Good things come to those who wait, right? So, that was what she did. She waited for him and she would continue to wait until he was prepared. But, sooner or later she began to question herself? Was it her who had done wrong? Was it her who wasn't right for him? Or did he just need time for the scars to completely heal before he had to be faced with new decisions? She wasn't sure so she held onto what she had left of him until he came back. He needed time to get over the one that he had loved before. She had been tragically lost and he blamed himself for it. As terrible as it sounded though, she was happy that the other girl was gone from his life. As much as it pained him and the others who were a part of the other girl's life, she was thankful that had happened. If it hadn't her and him wouldn't have met each other. If the other girl had left 1 second later she would have made it past the car whose control couldn't be stabled. She would still be here and he would be with the other girl, rather than in this tangled mess with her. And she would have that over him with the other girl any day. She believed that the other girl was in a better place now, which was where she belonged. She belonged above everyone, protecting him from himself. She needed to help him make the right decisions and take the right paths in life. Everything happens for a reason. The memories that pained her most were the ones that were created…dare she say it? Ones from Vegas Night. It was amazing how two simple words could awaken such scars, scars that were so deep and meaningful that they could never be forgotten. These scars that could never fade, they would stay with her forever until she decided that she didn't need them anymore, then they would finally stop haunting her. The part that hurt the most wasn't that he had ignored her, she knew that he was stubborn, that was just who he was. He was one who wouldn't let anyone else win. He always had to be on top, no matter what the situation. But, this one was unlike anything else he had been faced with. Essentially, he deserved it for not listening to her but she didn't need him gone too. She had seen him let down his guard and it pained her to see him like that. She knew that it was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to, to have a slight chance that he would live after this confrontation with the one who hadn't left him alone. The one who he continued to fight back against, not understand the consequences and underestimating the power of the one who confronted him. As she sat there, an innocent bystander forced to watch her love die, she thought of things she would never be able to do. She would never be able to forgive him for his actions. She wouldn't be able to make him suffer and learn his lesson, then come running back to him. She wouldn't be able to kiss him, touch him or see him smirk again. As much as she hated that smirk, she knew that she loved it because it was a part of him. She wouldn't be able to help him get over the other girl; to get him to love her instead. She wouldn't be able to know what it was like to ever love again. She thought that she would eventually forget him and move on although it would be hard. She would carry that pain and that scar with her as long as she lived. The actual scar that she had obtained wasn't as painful as the one she had actually been given, although they both hurt equally. Of course she was happy that he wasn't really gone, but she would still have that embedded in her mind. She would still carry that "What if" with her everywhere. She knew that she didn't want to live without him and she wasn't sure what she would do, that was why she was content, knowing that he was still there with her, hoping to god that he wouldn't leave anytime soon. But, all of the pain that he caused her, she knew that she needed to be away from him for a while. She needed space and time. Time to think what he had done wrong and if he truthfully deserved a second chance. She hadn't talked to him for 2 weeks, and he had understood. _If this is it, then I can't be with you._ That line played over and over in her mind, haunting her, but she knew she had done what was right. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, but he accepted. He knew that he had done wrong and he had to face the truth and give her time, hopefully time to forgive him. He didn't bother her all that time, letting her talk to him when she was ready. One time he had lost his guard but she had answered him and she didn't seem as angry as he expected her to be. He wanted to get his mind off of her so he went to see his cousin, who happened to be with _her_. He was beyond happy to see her, but also nervous about what would happen at the same time. He wanted desperately for her to forgive him and give him a second chance, but he wasn't sure what she was going to do so he waited it out and didn't push her. He was never a pushover kind of person, so he let her think. He imagined it must be even harder for her adding another one into the equation so he didn't bother and let her make her decision on her own. He left her in her thoughts to make her final decision and he hoped desperately that he hadn't done that much to make her completely forget him. He hoped that he would be the one she chooses, but only time would tell what her concluding answer would be.

* * *

**so whatdya think? lemme know. for those of you who were dissapointed (as was i) next chapter will be back to normal writing. its gunna be about darcy visiting and more on eli, clare and jamie. maybe a surprise guest ?**  
**remember..**

**vote & review por favor !**


	10. Visitors

**sorry, another fillerrr. but this one actually is necessary**  
**PS: when you read the flashback scene, dont judge me on that cause i just wrote it down from memory, i was too lazy to go look up everything exactly as they said it so, back off ! (;**

* * *

**CLARE'S POV**

I had spent most of the day yesterday thinking. It was an emotional day but I knew that it was necessary for me to choose the right person. I had thought long and hard about it and made my decision. Now I had to be fair to my sister and spend some time with her. She had arrived a little while ago but I didn't go say anything to her. I knew that my parents would be with her and trying to squeeze every last piece of information out of her. I left her to be alone while she unpacked in her room across from my parents'. I checked the clock on the dresser next to my bed. The blinding red lights were blinking 7:05 over and over. I squeezed my eyes shut one last time and got up from my bed. I went top the kitchen and poured a glass of iced tea. I took a sip and put it back on the counter, heading towards Darcy's room. As I approached the doorway, I saw her leaning over her suitcase that was placed on the bed. I smiled and knocked lightly on her door. Her head shot up quickly as she turned around to face me. She grinned tremendously and sprinted over to the door. I laughed as I met her in the doorway.

"CLARE!" Darcy shouted at me as she grasped me in her arms. I heard my mom and dad laugh simultaneously in the other room. I was so happy to see Darcy, I hadn't seen her in a year!

"Well, I'm glad to know that I wasn't the one doing all the missing in this family!" I replied back, jokingly.

Darcy shot me with a 'duh' look and walked back to her bed, beckoning me to sit down. I did just that as she seemed to remember something and jumped up before she could even sit down on the bed. I slowly sat down and I raised my eyebrows and she walked over to the door, shut it gently, and turned the ceiling light on. She put a finger to her lips and I giggled at her expression. She laughed silently and came back over to the bed. Darcy placed her suitcase on the floor so it was out of the way and sat down at the top of her bed, while I sat next to her towards the foot of the bed. Darcy didn't seem to want to initiate the conversation so I began with some small talk.

"So how was Kenya, Darce?" I asked her as her face visibly brightened at the mention of helping other people. She had always loved helping other people, plus going to Kenya was a great way to help her get away from her problems at home and deal with them on her own for a while.

"Oh, you know, the usual." She replied with a wink then continued.

"But, I'm super excited cause right now were helping build a school for the kids who are less fortunate than us. It's so much fun Clare!" She said enthusiastically as she jumped up slightly at the last outburst.

I chucked. "That's awesome, have you made friends with anyone?" "Or just the little kids?" I added sarcastically and smiled at her, letting her know I was kidding. Darcy seemed to know that I wasn't a very serious person when it came to talking to her. Well, unless it was about boys of course

"Ha-ha. And yes, of COURSE I made friends up there." Darcy stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. It made me think of the times we used to spend together when we were little. We were basically inseparable and as I thought about it, I realized I had overlooked that.

"I missed you so much…" I added quietly, but Darcy seemed to hear me.

"Awe, Clare, I missed you too!" Darcy reached over to hug me and we both sniffled as if we were about to cry, but neither of us did; we just enjoyed the moment together. Darcy was the first to back away. She pulled apart and paused. I looked up at her, but soon regretted it. She had an evil glint in her eyes, a sinister smile on her face.

_Oh boy, here comes the interrogation._

"So, Clare Bear…"

I gulped and leisurely nodded my head, signaling Darcy to continue.

"How HAVE you been?" She asked me as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I played dumb, "I already told you Darce I've been good."

_Yeah, sure that was a good answer. It seemed pretty reasonably, right?_

Darcy rolled her eyes at me and scooted closer. I looked at her skeptically and she just wiggled her eyebrows in response. I couldn't help but snort at that.

"Clare Edwards, you know that's not what I mean." I sighed in defeat and paused to gather my thoughts. I wasn't fast enough for Darcy, though.

"What's his name, Clare?"

_Oh no! Play dumb, play dumb!_

I winced slightly and looked down at my feet.

I played dumb again. "Who?"

Darcy slapped my arm and gave me a disapproving look. I groaned and gave in. I took a deep breath and then managed to get out,

"Uh…well, his name's Eli…"

Darcy squealed loudly and clapped her hands. She smiled and took a breath in as she began to calm down.

_Wow, that probably wasn't the best idea. I should have made her wait for it. Or maybe have her earn it, yeah that would have been good blackmail!_

"Oh! I knew I was right. Okay okay so tell me more!"

_Yeah, that definitely wasn't the best idea. Well, on the bright side at least now I have another person to talk to and ask about Eli besides Alli, right?_

My shoulders drooped as I finally gave in.

"Well, I really like him..." I blushed but Darcy remained silent, ushering me to go on.

_Ugh, why does she do this? I'm totally gunna get her back for this._

"He um… he's in my English class, well, actually he's my partner and we have to grade each other's work so I actually spend a lot of time with him." I hesitated, letting Darcy take it all in before I began again.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I actually met him when he ran over my glasses with his hear–"

_Maybe a good idea to tell her he drives a hearse…_

I held my hand up and hastily added,

"He drives a hearse." Darcy looked extremely surprised but nodded her head and sighed 'oh' anyways. Darcy was never a very judgmental person, especially when it came to me.

"He ran over my glasses and got out of his car to check and see what happened. That was the first time I ever saw him…and talked to him. He told me I had pretty eyes…" I blushed. "It was quite a brief conversation but Alli could tell there was something about him and I together. I denied it at first, but…"

Darcy aw'd and I glared at her. She just smiled even wider.

"Please, continue." I stuck my tongue out at her but continued nonetheless.

"So he ends up being in my English class because I'm in 11th grade…oh I forgot he's a junior."

Darcy turned to look at me, open mouthed. I giggled.

_Uh-huh, yeah Darce you heard me right._

"He's my partner in English and Mrs. Dawes made us English partners and that's basically how we became friends." I blushed again thinking about the first time Eli and I skipped class.

"So, I guess when you two get married one person to thank would be Mrs. Dawes for setting you two up."

Darcy stated, more than asked. I just had to laugh at that one and Darcy snickered along with me. We sat on her bed, laughing harder than we ever had before. My stomach began to ache but I still couldn't stop smiling. Eventually our parents came in to see what we were doing. They both chuckled when they saw us.

"I see you two are having a nice time bonding…" my mom said. But, neither Darcy nor I could even respond so they both shook their heads and left the room, leaving us alone again. We both calmed down after a couple of minutes.

"Darce,"

"Yeah?"

_Should I tell her? Yeah, why not, what's the harm?_

"Okay, don't tell mom and dad, but one time I skipped class with him cause–"

"Clare! You _skipped_?"

I quickly reached over and clamped my hand over her mouth. I rolled my eyes and used my other hand to put a finger to my lips, signaling Darcy to be quiet. I took my hand away from her mouth and she pinched her thumb and index finger and swiped them across her lips.

"Yes, BUT it was for a good cause. I had to finish my English essay! Eli was helping me write it, I had writers block."

"Uh-huh…"

_It IS the truth…_

I began to lose my train of thought and started to recall the day Eli and I skipped.

"_I wrote about gun control! I say it's good!" I shot back at him._

"_Wow, controversial." __He smirked and then started again, "Write about something that pisses you off."_

_Oh how could he not know this one's coming? "You mean, BESIDES my English partner?"_

"_Ouch!" Eli feigned mock hurt as he thought of another way to get it out of me._

"_If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be." He said it as more of a statement rather than a question._

"_My parents."_

"_So, write about that." He answered, not sarcastically for once._

_I honestly thought about it for a second. Then decided against it._

"_No! It's personal."_

"_You care too much about what other people think."_

"_I do not!"_

"_Prove it. Scream," He grinned and then added, "At the TOP of your lungs."_

_I hesitated at first and then attempted._

"_Ahhhhhh?" I began to question myself at the end._

_Eli snorted. "THAT'S the best you can do?" He smirked at me, with competition clearly showing in his eyes._

_I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I stood up, brushed off my dress, and took in a huge breath._

"_AHHHHHHH!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could. I looked over at Eli's face as he showed shock, surprise, and humor all within those couple seconds. I stopped and sat down as I glanced over at him after I was through startling everyone around me._

"_Your turn." I replied simply, smiling at him._

"_Yeah, not my style." He said and smirked although, he seemed to know what was coming as he backed away from me slowly._

"_What? No you HAVE to!" I retorted, standing up and advancing towards him._

"_Nope not my style." He said with a smile on his face._

"_I had to, you have to!" I yelled at him once again. It wasn't truly yelling though, it was more of me trying to convince the master of persuasion._

_He repeated it again._

"_Not my style." As he smirked at me._

"_You have to! I had t…" I trailed off as I realized just how close we were. Eli had his hands wrapped around my wrist and had managed to back him up against a pole. We were a couple of inches away from each other's faces. Eli looked as if he was asking me for permission, but I chickened out and stepped away. Eli let go of my wrists, holding his hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. I swiftly ran back over to the bench and Eli stayed where he was, content with what I'm sure was the first part of his plan._

"Hello! Clare Edwards, anybody home?" Darcy was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?"

Darcy snickered. "I see you really do like him a lot now don't you?"

_This plan totally didn't work out as well as I was hoping it to._

I felt a blush creeping over my face. I looked down and Darcy smiled as she got up to finish unpacking.

"I'm not done with you yet, Clare."

I pretended to sigh as if I was annoyed and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me more about Eli. I want to get to know him better."

So I went on telling Darcy about the time we skipped class, as I had just re-witnessed in my mind. I told her about Fitz ad Eli, the Vegas night dance, and about why I hadn't talked to Eli since then. I also told her about Alli, along with Drew and Adam. I then told Darcy about Jamie and how he was up here, staying next door. I told her about how we were friends when we were little and how we started hanging out up here. Darcy and I had always been close and I had no problem telling her about all of this, she knew that I missed having her around. She was also a great audience. She 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at the right time and that just made everything that much more entertaining to tell. But, throughout the duration of our conversation I had managed to leave out that Eli was up here, in the house next door. I ALSO seemed to forget to tell her how Jamie was Eli's cousin. I mentally smacked myself for not getting it in while I could have before and not as obviously.

"Darce."

"Yup."

"I think that I forgot to mention this but, Eli's up here."

Darcy whipped her head around and gave me a look as if I were mentally insane. "WHAT? What do you mean 'he's up here'?"

_Just rip off the band aid!_

I remembered Adam saying that to me once and laughed, recalling the memory.

"He's uh, actually he's right next door." I admitted while scratching the back of my neck.

Darcy looked puzzled so she asked about it.

"You remember Jamie I was telling you about before?"

"Mhm…" Darcy still sounded very confused.

"Well, Jamie's his cousin and Eli came up to visit Jamie but ended up seeing me up here too. We haven't really talked too much though." I admitted bashfully.

"Yum, if there's two, do I get dibs on his cousin?" Darcy smiled widely.

I laughed. "Darcy, you don't need him, you have Peter."

Darcy seemed to not have remembered about Peter since she left. She blushed and smiled.

"Hah, yeah I guess you're right…"

Darcy and Peter had gone through many tough times together. After Darcy was raped, she decided it was time to get away from here for a while and sort out her problems on her own. She thought that going to Kenya would be a great experience for her, as well as figuring out how to fix what was going wrong in her life. While Darcy was gone, Peter had been with Mia, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, Peter still loved Darcy and he always would. Whenever I would go to The Dot in the morning and Peter would serve me, he would always have that look of concern and I knew it was about Darcy. I felt badly for him, he wanted to know how she was and what she was doing but he was too nervous to ask about it. So, Peter sat back at The Dot, waiting for Darcy to come back.

"I know!" I smiled triumphantly at her.

_I should tell Darcy about Peter later, she should probably know about it, she doesn't come to visit very often…_

"Wait, so if your love is next door, what are you hanging around here for? Go!"

I laughed as Darcy began to push me out the door. Darcy was always so blunt and caring about everyone else around her. Plus, I'd be seeing her every day all week around here so I figured if there was anything I left out that I could tell her later. As she made me leave, I obliged and went outside.

I took a water bottle and let my parents know I was gunna go sit outside. They simply nodded in agreement and I left without another word. I walked quietly down the stairs outside and shuffled over to the fence that was on the end of the property. It was close to the street, but not so that I would get hit if I fell off. I sat on the fence for a while watching the cars drive past me. It was actually soothing, listening to the whoosh sound as I thought about nothing in particular. The wooden log that attached the fence posts together rolled and I almost fell off a couple of times. I laughed when I did because of my lack of coordination. I glanced over at Jamie's house numerous times, wondering what the boys inside were doing. I thought I heard them inside shouting and assumed they were playing video games, what else do boys do these days? I soon sat there deeply consumed in my own thoughts for a while. As I sat there, I was startled suddenly by my phone vibrating. I reached to get my phone out of my pocket and eventually got it out. I twisted and flipped it around a couple of times so it was facing the right direction and I flipped it open. However, before I could even look at the inside screen, a pair of hands were positioned over my eyes and I saw nothing but black.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**girl problems, you think you have some? hit the beach, you wont have none. big dreams there, you know, platinum checks never deposit, just cash em.**

**kudos to those who know my sammy :DD**

**PLUS, comments on eli's behavior on friday? i do understand where hes coming from about the whole using him to made her parents agree on something for once and that it actually hurt him insead of clare. BUT he needs to understand clare's going through hard times right now and he needs to just shrug it off and be there for her, she needs someone now. especially since her and alli are friends still but like she doesnt see her at school and whatever. plus i'm sure clare's parents would understand that eli's really not that bad as clare made him appear. JUST MY THOUGHTS ! [but comment on them if you choose]**

**byebye, see you soon!**


	11. Finally

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVERRR. 5,000+ words so enjoi :D**

**shoutout to IluvThissWebsitee for being my 100th reviewer, woot woot !**

*******PLEASE READ*******  
**as of right now, this is how my story is:**

**1. clare and eli aren't together [YET]; just friends but they went through the whole vegas night thing**  
**2. this is after vegas night, but simpson made it summer after that [so clare and eli obviously didnt go back to school yet and nothing from ****the new degrassi episodes happened either]**  
**3. clare's parents didnt get a divorce, they went to marriage counseling and worked it all out [i like happy endings]**  
**4. darcy is visiting for the summer**  
**5. drew and alli arent together anymore and they're not gonna get back together [even though i absolutely loove luke]**  
**6. jenna and kc are still gunna be broken up but jenna didnt have her baby yet**  
**7. eli's parents are SOOO not gunna be like how they are on degrassi lmfao. im gunna have them be normal**  
**8. clare and eli havent had a real conversation/interaction at all in 3-4 months [give or take].**

**PS: please listen to "The Memory - Mayday Parade" while reading the part where the songs starts but pretend its acoustic lolol**

**HINT: its NOT about julia. it may seem like it could be, but dont interpret it like that, its not what i intended.**

**

* * *

**

**CLARE'S POV**

"Hi, my name is Clare Edwards and I write vampire fan fiction." I heard whispered in my ear as I gasped. I knew exactly who it was.

"ALLI BHANDARI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, whipping around to face her.

She took one look at me and began roaring with laughter. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground. I stood over her, shaking my head. I couldn't believe she had just done that. My anger had eventually melted into laughter as I joined Alli on the ground, amused as well.

"Was that honestly necessary Alliah?"

"Well, according to your reaction, I think it actually was!"

Alli began laughing again and I shook my head in disapproval at her. I instinctively checked my phone. I immediately remembered that I had gotten a text before Alli came over to me. By then, Alli had stopped laughing and she tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I'm staying with you for a little while, kay?"

I rolled my eyes at how subtle she was. I was sure that my parents wouldn't care that Alli stayed for a little while. Her parents must have dropped her off here and stayed at a hotel down the street.

"Sure, Alli that's fine. You'll have to sleep in the other bed in my room though, Darcy's here now."

Alli nodded her head as she started walking over to the stairs.

"That's fine. I'm gunna go put my stuff in the room and let your parents know. Be right back!"

I nodded my head and went back to looking at my phone. I went to my inbox and it said I had a new text from Jamie. I opened the message and he had said,

"I'm going outside Clare, meet me in front of your house:). "

I read it and groaned out loud.

"Shoot,"

I whispered silently to myself.

"Saint Clare with a gun? What's that about?"

I turned my head and saw Jamie walking outside, as he had just said he would.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Jamie coming outside caught me completely off guard. I wished I had known he was going to earlier.

What am I supposed to do about Jamie?

I groaned again.

"Something wrong, Clare bear?" Jamie said tauntingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, I'm just thinking."

"And about what, might I ask?"

"Oh, I don't really know. Just some stuff – "

"Hey, Clare! Have you m– " Alli began to ask as she descended down the steps.

I glanced up at her, as well as Jamie. I saw Alli mouth "Woah," as I looked at her questioningly. She gave me a look and jerked her head towards Jamie quickly so he wouldn't notice. I'm sure Jamie would have noticed if he hadn't been so focused on staring at Alli. I snickered and Alli walked right up to Jamie, batting her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes and looked away, walking back towards the fence.

_Oh boy Alli, way to go. You would find a guy as soon as you get here._

"Hi, I'm Alli." She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it, but Jamie had another idea in mind.

"Jamie. It's nice to meet you, Alli." He placed Alli's hand in his. He smirked at her and kissed it as she laughed and shook her head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I dropped my head in my hands. I looked at the both of them in disapproval.

Jamie laughed and motioned towards the beach with his hand. Alli raised her eyebrows.

"Shall we?" Jamie asked, holding out his hand.

Alli laughed and took his hand. They took a couple steps each and then suddenly stopped. They both looked over at me, as if they were asking for permission to go. They stared at me hopefully, desperately wishing that I wouldn't care if they left. I looked at them and laughed.

"Yes, children, you may go!"

Jamie played along.

"Thanks, mom!" He exclaimed and jumped up, clapping his hands.

Both Alli and I started laughing at him and Alli took his hand, dragging him in the direction of the beach.

I smiled to myself, I was sure Alli would have a good time. I began thinking to myself about nothing in particular when I heard someone strumming a guitar softly.

Oh, now I hear guitars that aren't there. What is wrong with me?

I started to get up off of the fence and was about to go back inside when I was almost positive I heard someone start singing.

"She is everywhere I go, everyone I see. Winter's gone and I still can't sleep."

_Am I really that crazy that I'm hearing someone singing?_ _I mean I knew this day would come, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon…_

"Summer's on the way, at least that's what they say. But these clouds won't leave."

_Wait, I know who that is_…

"Walk away, barely breathing, as I'm lying on the floor."

_Eli._

"Take my heart, as you're leaving, I don't need it anymore."

I then heard strumming and it seemed as if it was getting louder. This was my chance. I hopped off the fence and I walked silently over to the side of my mom's car. It was closest to Jamie's house and I began listening to Eli sing again.

"This is the memory; this is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness; this is endless."

_Is he singing about…me?_

"Now, spring has brought the rain, but I still see your face."

_It can't be, I just saw him a couple days ago. Right?_

"And I cannot escape the past, creeping up inside, reminding me that I can never bring you back."

I would have never guessed that Eli would have such an amazing voice. It harmonized perfectly with the guitar. He started strumming loudly once again and I went even closer. I now saw that Eli was sitting on the grass with his back to me. He had an acoustic guitar in hand, singing.

"This is the memory; this is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness; this is endless. This is endless."

_I didn't know that I caused him that much pain…I thought I was just teaching him a lesson. I was going to at least talk to him when I saw him again._

"Someone help me cause the memory convinced itself to tear me apart, and it's gunna succeed before long."

I felt my eyes begin to sting as the tears tried to force their way out.

"This is the memory; this is the curse of having too much time to think about it. It's killing me. This is the last time. This is my forgiveness; this is endless."

I closed my eyelids to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Someone help me cause the memory convinced itself to tear me apart and it's gunna succeed before long."

The tears then found their way out and dripped down my face. I could feel my nose start to run and I sniffed. Eli stopped playing suddenly and I thought that he had heard me. I peeked around the car to look at him but he had his head down and had actually just quieted his strumming.

"She is everywhere I go, everyone I see, but these clouds won't leave."

Eli ran the pick slowly along the strings one last time then dropped his hand. He put his forehead on the side of the guitar and his whole body shook.

_Was Eli…crying?_

I wiped my eyes as Eli's head shot up suddenly. He shouted something I couldn't understand and threw his guitar across the yard. His hands tugged at his own hair as he fell back down onto the grass, facing the starless sky. It looked at if he was fighting with his feelings, and by the looks of it, his feelings were winning.

I watched him as I slumped down on the ground. I couldn't believe that I was the one who had done that to him. He looked so torn, so empty. It was like Julia all over again. He was so broken by the memories we had together but I wouldn't even talk to him about it. I saw him a couple times before this but we never spoke much, just an occasional hi and then we both went our separate ways. I hated seeing Eli do this to himself. He already had to go through it once, it wasn't right to make him tear himself apart once more. I started tearing up thinking about it, as Eli seemed to have had enough of everything. He got up to go back inside, not even bothering to get his guitar. I had to talk to him. I _had _to. I got to my feet, tears streaked down my face.

"ELI!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me and he turned around, his green eyes bloodshot and tears on the verge of falling.

I ran as fast as I could to him and threw myself at him. He didn't have the strength to stop me from running into him. He didn't have time to even realize I was coming either as he fell to the ground with me. He lay there motionless as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both lay there, his head next to mine. I pulled away from him and noticed his emotions were clearly portrayed on his face. He looked so worn out from crying and it hurt me to see him like that, especially knowing that I was the one who had caused it. I then started crying myself as Eli held me as close to him as possible.

**ELI'S POV**

I didn't want to be inside the house anymore so I took my guitar out of Morty and sat down in the front yard as I started singing one of my favorite songs. A couple times I thought I heard noises over by Clare's house but I simply ignored them, being too engaged in my singing and how meaningful the song was to me.

"Someone help me cause the memory convinced itself to tear me apart, and it's gunna succeed before long."

I felt the tears coming but I didn't even bother stopping them.

Everyone needs to cry sometime…

"She is everywhere I go, everyone I see, but these clouds won't leave."

It was so true. Clare was everywhere I go. What were the odds I would see her here? What were the odds we would be in the same place at the same time during the summer? She was everyone I saw. Everything reminded me of her, but I couldn't make the thoughts go away. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I dropped my head onto the guitar and started sobbing. I tried yelling to get away from it but that too did nothing. I pulled at my hair in one last attempt and finally gave up as I fell into the grass.

What am I supposed to do? I can't even think of anything to do to help get her back.

I lay on the grass, motionless as I pondered what I had to do. I had absolutely no idea what I could even do anymore and was fed up with myself. I got up and started walking towards the door. I suddenly heard footsteps racing towards me, not even bothering to prepare myself for anyone that was coming this way.

Let them hit me, what do I care?

I then heard a voice shout my name. It was a voice I recognized very well and it often visited my nightmares as well as my dreams. I turned around, bloodshot eyes and all, and saw Clare; the beautiful, angelic, Clare Edwards. She was running as fast as possible towards me and didn't bother once she got to her destination. I was in no mood to be sarcastic or even prevent Clare from hitting me so I let her. We fell to the ground together and I did nothing again as Clare wrapped her arms around my neck and tears started streaming down my face once more. She leaned back to look at my face and I could tell she was hurt from seeing me like this; it wasn't something I normally would have done. But with Clare, anything was possible. She caused emotions in me that I never even knew existed. Clare started crying herself as I then pulled her even closer to me.

Clare and I were both broken; we would never be perfect and we knew that about each other. But what haunted me the most was wondering if our broken pieces would fit together and make one. I guess there was only one way to find out.

I still held Clare as I carefully sat up and pushed her away, making her face me. Clare's eyes darted back and forth from my bloodshot eyes to my lips and back again. I moved my hands to place them on her cheeks and slowly pulled her forehead to meet mine. My heart was beating rapidly at the close contact with Clare. We hadn't been like this for months. Her arms lay limp at her sides and her eyed were wide. She looked as if she was about to explode. I leaned closer as our noses touched and I gazed into her eyes. They were red from crying but that only made them look more astonishing than ever. Clare looked pained by my expression but I could tell she wanted it and I too had missed her soft lips and mine clashing. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore and finally leaned in and pressed my lips gently to Clare's. I heard her whimper quietly as she took in the situation. Her hands reached around my head and she laced her fingers together. She pulled me closer to her and I obliged as I moved on to kissing her top lip and then her bottom. We stayed like that, our lips just touching for a while. We both needed it and I was absolutely content like that. If I were to die right now, I would be fine. I now know that Clare needs me as much as I need her. We were the broken pieces of the puzzle that fit together to make one. I took a deep breath in through my nose as I licked Clare's bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly and I gently slid my tongue in. Clare leaned back, lying down in the grass and I held myself above her, placing my weight on my arms. Our tongues explored the new territory. Eventually we stopped and I kissed her lips one last time as I wrapped my arms around her lower back. I heard Clare sigh contently as I sat up once more, pulling Clare with me. I took my thumbs and brushed the dry tears off of Clare's face. She closed her eyes and put her forehead on mine. I reached down and found her hand, bringing it to my lips. I kissed it lightly and I felt Clare's cheeks warm up.

"I love you, Clare Edwards."

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. She saw the sincerity of the words I had just admitted to her and smiled.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, I love you too."

I grinned as if I was the happiest man on earth and kissed Clare once more.

"You better," I replied with a wink.

Clare smiled but still looked torn. I looked at her with questioning eyes. She shyly smiled at me and looked down. She quietly whispered,

"I missed you so much," as her eyes began to tear up again.

I rapidly shook my head as I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." I said to her, meaning every word of it. I pulled her into an embrace. I wanted her to know I was dead serious. I took my right hand and placed it under Clare's chin, who at the time had her face buried in my chest. I tilted her head up so she was looking at me and looked deeply into her eyes. I pressed my lips to hers briefly to let her know I was grave about what I had told her. The kiss was short and sweet but had lots of meaning to it. Clare seemed to understand. She nodded her head and sat down in the grass again. I sat behind her and put my legs on either side of her. Clare leaned back into my arms as I wrapped them around her torso and I put my cheek on hers. She looked up into the sky.

"Look, Eli."

"At what, Edwards?"

"The stars are out again…"

"It was you who brought them back. All angels make the stars reappear."

Clare blushed and looked down as I kissed her cheek from behind. We stayed that way for a while, just looking at the stars. Every once and a while we would start talking about something brief but it eventually faded into a comfortable silence. Clare looked at her watch and saw it was getting late.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Clare bear?"

"It's getting late, I think I should go back home now…"

Clare turned around, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes. I laughed and hugged her once more. I got up and helped Clare to her feet. I walked with her back to her house but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked me, hope in her voice.

"Guess you will." I smirked and kissed her cheek as I started to walk away. Clare and I were the only pieces that would ever fit each other.

**CLARE'S POV**

All was well in the world, am I right?

Eli walked me back to my house while I felt as if I was in heaven. However, that was perfectly fine with me.

Moments after Eli left, I saw Alli and Jamie walking back from the beach. I took one look at Alli's face and I could already tell what was coming: boy talk, all night. I pretended not to notice them and continued walking up the stairs. I got to the top and sat in one of the plastic chairs, replaying the night's events in my head. I hadn't gotten very far though because Alli sprinted up the stairs and started squealing.

"Clare, Clare, CLARE!" She screamed at me and I looked at her, eyebrows raised. I shook my head and pulled her inside with me.

"Hi mom, dad."

"HI MR AND MRS EDWARDS."

"Hi Clare. Alli…?"

They looked at Alli warily but I just shot a grin towards them and pulled her into my room. I smacked Alli on the arm.

"Alli! My parents are gunna be so suspicious now! Way to go." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well, sor-ry Clare! I'm just so – "

Allie squealed again. I groaned and leaned back onto my bed. Alli sat down on her bed that was next to the one I was on and began telling me everything that had just happened. I managed to hear the beginning but as I began to think about Eli, I began to remember less and less of what she said to me.

"And then he asked me…" Alli looked over at me. I was lying on my bed, eyes open but in a completely different world.

"Clare, are you even listening to me?"

I didn't respond. All I heard was Eli.

"_I love you, Clare Edwards_."

"C-uh-lare!"

"_I love you, Clare Edwards."_

"Hey Clare, Guess what?"

No response. I didn't even know what was going on around me.

"I'm giving Drew another chance."

What's she talking about now?

"I'M GIVING DREW ANOTHER CHANCE."

I finally snapped out of it.

"You're WHAT?"

"Finally, I wasn't sure if you were still alive. You hadn't responded to anything I said."

I blushed sheepishly and gave her an "I'm sorry" look.

"You're not really gunna give Drew another chance are you?"

Alli looked at me with a sorry look on her face. My jaw dropped.

"Alliah Bhandari, No! You are not giving him yet another chance."

"I'm only kidding, I just wanted to see if you were really paying attention.

I felt bad again.

"I guess I just. I'm not really…"

"Yeah, I get it, Clare. Wanna tell me what you did tonight that's making you so out of it?"

"Hah, yeah about that…" I bit my lip, reminding myself of the details of tonight's events.

"Oh, no Clare…"

"Yeah well you see, Jamie…"

"What about him…"

"His cousin is…" I scratched the back of my neck.

_Just rip off the band-aid!_

"Eliishiscousin." I said really fast, hoping Alli wouldn't be able to tell what I said. Unfortunately, Alli talks at that rate regularly so she heard what I said perfectly. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me ridiculously.

"Eli. Eli GOLDSWORTHY is Jamie's cousin. Are you freakin' kidding me Clare?"

I shook my head nervously.

"Okay, but anyways. Eli and Jamie are cousins, what does that have to do with anything?"

"See, Eli asked Jamie if he could come up and visit, of course not knowing that I was up here too."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure. Anyways…why are you all shaken up right now?"

"After you and Jamie left, I heard someone singing. At first I thought I was just hearing things but then I realized that I wasn't and that it was someone actually singing. It was coming from Jamie's house so I walked over there but I was hiding from view of anyone who was over there. As I was listening I realized that it was Eli and he was playing a song about me."

I got my laptop out and played the song for Alli. As it was playing I continued with my story.

"So I listened to the song," I motioned towards the laptop. "And I started to feel really bad for Eli, you know, making him go through all of that again. But, my emotions got the best of me so I actually ended up running into him as he started to go back inside."

Alli looked at me wide eyed and motioned for me to keep going.

"So, as I got closer I saw that he had been crying and that made me feel even worse so then I started crying myself and we sat there for a while just like that. And then Eli…Well, he kissed me."

Alli screamed as loud as she possibly could before I could even finish.

"CLARE MARIE EDWARDS! TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DETAIL AND DO NOT PAUSE! 1, 2, 3, go!"

I laughed loudly but reached to put my hand over her mouth because I wasn't sure if my parents or Darcy had gone to sleep yet.

"OKAY, so he kissed me. And then he told me that he loved me."

"No. Freakin. Way."

I smiled at Alli.

"Yes, he did. And I told him I loved him too."

"Awe, my Clare is growing up!"

I reached over and smacked Alli playfully and she laughed.

"Go on."

"And then he said that I'm stuck with him and that he's not going anywhere."

"Well, now I guess I can understand why you couldn't focus on one word I said to you."

"I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, sor-ry Clare!"

"So, then we kissed a couple more times, and watched the stars for a little while. And then he walked me home and…now here we are!"

"Clare, that's absolutely AMAYZING! So are you two like back together now?"

I blushed.

"Yeah, well I think so at least. Okay, sorry now I wanna know what happened with you and Jamie!"

"Okay, so we had a nice introduction."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,"

"And so he took me to he beach and we talked for a long time. He was asking me about where I go to school and everything. And I told him about Degrassi and Sav and my parents and…I even told him about Johnny and Drew after a while. He was actually really good at listening and I was surprisingly really comfortable talking with him."

"Yeah, Jamie's a good listener."

"Oh, and he also said that he might even be moving. If he goes anywhere he said it would be Degrassi!"

"Alli that's awesome!"

"I know!"

"It looks like we both had awesome nights…"

"Oh wait! So then when we got back he kissed me, on the cheek, and told me to come see him tomorrow. But, I told him that I didn't want a serious relationship or anything because of Drew…"

I nodded my head.

"And he understood that. But Clare, he is so cute."

I laughed.

"Of course he is, Alli."

I then went into detail telling Alli about how Jamie and I had been friends since we were little and that my parents know him and his family very well. I told her how we could watch some videos of Jamie and me when we were little. I also told her how I was torn between Eli and Jamie but now I realized that it had always been Eli and that I was glad I found out before I hurt Jamie.

"That is good though that he has someone, and you, potentially, have someone too."

"Yeah I know. It worked out really well."

"That it did. Hey Alli, you know how when after you put your stuff inside you came back down the stairs outside?"

"Yeah?" Alli looked at me, confusion showing on her face.

"You started to say something before you got cut off by Jamie. You said 'Have you m –'."

Alli looked confused for a second but then seemed to remember what she had wanted to ask me.

"I was just gunna ask you if you had met any nice guys up here!"

Alli said, giggling loudly and uncontrollably. For some reason, I found it hilarious and started laughing with Alli. We both lay there on our beds laughing like little girls. But I knew that things were gunna get better for the both of us.

* * *

**corny end of the chapter, sorry about that. ****was it too dramatic, lovey-dovey, annoying, etc. let me know!**

**also, a poll on my page, just for fun so vote if you wannt.**

**see you all soon, & REVIEW?**


	12. You Will Never Win

**HAHA, i thought this was funny how in [If This Was A Movie - Taylor Swift] she says **  
**"Come back, come back, come back to me-e like..." **  
**but if you listen to it without thinking about the words it sounds like **  
**"Come back, come back, come back to me, ELI." lmfao anyways, excuse my retardedness.**

**also, my chapters are gunna be a little shorter from now on just so i can update them faster**

**enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**ELI'S POV**

I walked back to Jamie's house in a daze. I was so confused about what had happened. Of course I remembered kissing Clare, I just couldn't help but think that it had all been a dream. I soon saw Jamie coming back down the street walking with Alli. I laughed to myself as I walked into the door downstairs and plopped on the couch. I turned the TV on, for background noise as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it put and looked quickly at the caller ID; it was Clare. I swiftly flipped it open and answered,

"Miss me already, Edwards?"

"Why am I not surprised? You're always cocky aren't you?"

I gasped into the phone, "I am appalled Miss Edwards, why would you ever think such a thing?"

I heard Clare giggle on the other line.

"I just finished talking to Alli."

"I'm glad you enjoy talking about me a great deal of your lifetime."

"You wish, Goldsworthy. But she's asleep now and I came outside because I wasn't tired."

"Awe, did I make you anxious Saint Clare?"

"Har-har, Eli."

"I try."

"I can tell cause it doesn't seem to be working."

"Ouch!"

"I won."

"Won what?"

"I won. Just tell me I won."

"Never."

I replied quickly as I shut my phone and ran back outside. I got over to Clare's in time to see that she was still outside on her deck. I tiptoed up her stairs and snaked my head to see what she was doing. Clare was looking at her phone, open-mouthed. She was obviously appalled that I had hung up on her. She stood up and walked over to the edge of the railing and gazed out at the ocean. I smirked devilishly and walked up behind her. I covered her eyes and she gasped.

"You," I removed my hands and poked her nose.

"Will," I kissed her temple.

"_Never_," I kissed her cheek.

I turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"Win." I whispered as I finally leaned down and kissed her lips. She stood there dazed.

"I have to go back home, Clare Bear, don't stay out here stunned for too long, someone might take you from me." I whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe as I walked away. I winked at Clare, leaving her standing there, paralyzed.

I laughed to myself and went back inside my house. I sat down on the couch again, picking up the remote from under me and changed the channel. I sat there watching this show called Toronto University. It was strangely a lot like Degrassi and I laughed. I then felt my phone vibrate again.

_Since when do I have people calling me all the time?_

I hesitantly answered the phone, not bothering to look and see who it was.

"Hello…?"

"Hey, Eli."

"Hey…"

"It's Adam."

"Oh! Hey Adam, how've you been? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I've been better, how about you?"

"Mighty fine, if I do say so myself!" I replied, smirking. "But, what's got you down?"

"Not much really…"

This wasn't like Adam, I'll get the truth out of him.

"Dude, why'd you call me then if nothings wrong?"

"I, uh…"

"Yes, Elijah Goldsworthy strikes again. What's on your mind?"

"Okay, well you know when you called me when you were on your way to Jamie's?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you like Clare right?"

"Wise words, captain obvious."

"Shut up, Eli. I'm serious."

"As am I, dear Adam. Please, continue."

"So, I think that I like…"

"Go on…"

"Fiona Coyne."

"Does she know about your…situation?"

"Yeah and she is totally fine with it!"

"Cool! Adam, my man, that's awesome."

"Right? Handshake through the phone!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes but did our handshake, nonetheless.

"So, how's mama Torres taking it?"

"She's getting more warmed up to it, but I can't say she's to happy about it."

"Just keep at it, she'll come around."

"I hope so. How's Saint Clare?"

"Funny story, actually."

"Elijah, what did you do now?"

I began to fill Adam in on everything. I told him howClare was up here and she actually knew Jmaie before. I told her about Darcy, Clare's sister, Alli being up here, and how Jamie and Alli came back from the beach together. I told him about Mine and Clare's mishap and how we're together again.

"Congrats man, I don't know how ou get her to keep coming back…"

"Young grasshopper, I've got the skill and the looks. What more is there?"

"Decency?"

"You are a dead man, Adam Torres."

"Kidding, KIDDING."

"Good cover."

"Props for the attempt?"

"Whatever helps you with Miss Coyne. Good luck to you."

"I'll handle it, no worries. Oh and I'll pick you up a copy of the new goon comic."

"Thanks, that'll be my motivation to see you when I get back."

"Yeah, yeah. Talk later?"

"For sure."

"Bye, emo boy."

I smiled as I shut my phone. Still the same old Adam.

* * *

**sorry about my failed attempt to keep adam and eli in character. i hope i didn't totally butcher them... ):**

**btw, i TOTALLY called adam and fiona. if you dont believe me then go back to chapter 5. **  
**adam says "Well I think I'm starting to like…" and that was meant to be fiona but i got so caught up in eli/clare/jamie/alli that i forgot about him telling eli so yeah, callllled it ! :)**

**like it? hate it and wanna shoot my brains out ? lemme know**


	13. Part 1: Brief Walk Through

**here's part one ! (brief walk through - future)**

**xxxx = different scene**

**disclaimer: i dont own nothhhin..**

* * *

**NARRATOR'S POV**

"_I love __you, Eli."_

_"I love you, Clare."_

_xxxx_

_"__Clare Marie Edwards, I love you so much, more than you can even imagine. You made me feel whole for once in my life. You were the speck of light that led me out of the darkness that was slowly taking over my life and I don't ever want to lose you. Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my…YES!"_

_xxxx_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_Silence._

"_I do,"_

"_I do,"_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_*low whistle*_

_Eli kissed Clare with as much passion as he could and glared at Adam soon after. He just smiled knowingly at Eli._

_xxxx_

"_Eli! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! _

"_Baby, hang in there you can do it!"_

_Eli pleaded with Clare while he held her hand that was slowly crushing his._

"_YEAH? WANNA SWITCH PLACES?"_

_Eli stared at Clare with horror written on his face. He just smiled and cooed to her that it would be all right._

_xxxx_

"_She's so beautiful,"_

_Eli smiled at Clare._

"_She looks just like you."_

_He still managed to make her blush after all these years._

"_But, she has your eyes."_

"_Ava Michelle, you are gunna be the most spoiled baby on the face of the earth."_

_The baby just looked up at her father and smiled as angelically as he had ever seen._

_xxxx_

_Eli got up for the 5__th__ time that night, trying to let Clare get one peaceful night's sleep. He stumbled into Ava's room and gradually cooed her back to sleep._

"_Go to sleep, go to sleep little Ava…"_

_Eli soon fell asleep with her as Clare slept calmly for one night._

_xxxx_

"_No! Mommy, stay with me! Don't leave…"_

"_I have to sweetie, I'll see you in an hour. I love you so much!"_

"_But, you can stay here with me!"_

_Clare's heart was breaking, but she had to leave Ava and let her go to her first day of preschool._

"_I cant, I have to go, it'll be okay, I promise."_

"_Okay…I love you too, bye."_

_xxxx_

"_Daddy! I can do it myself."_

"_Oh, sorry there Ave, I must have forgotten you're the big 7 year old."_

_Eli smirked at her and Ava flashed him a grin. However, she was still young enough to need Eli to sleep with her when the monsters came._

_xxxx_

"_Have fun on your first day of high school, Ava."_

_Clare kissed Ava's cheek and she rolled her eyes at her mom. She smirked as she replied,_

"_Yeah, thanks ma, see you later."_

_xxxx_

"_You did…what?"_

"_Dad, it's only my cartilage."_

"_Yeah, well I never – "_

"_Eli."_

"_What?"_

_Clare gave him a stern look and he seemed to understand, bringing back memories when they too had done the same thing. Eli dismissed her with a,_

"_Just, please not your eyebrow or tongue or…bellybutton."_

_Clare rolled her eyes and Ava laughed at him as he made a face as if any piercing disgusted him._

"_Okay, dad. Whatever you say…"_

_Eli shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest and sighed._

"_Remind me why we wanted any kids?"_

_Eli smirked and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off._

"_I HEARD THAT!"_

_Eli, Clare, and Ava all erupted into a fit of giggles._

_

* * *

_

**there ya go! i hope you liked it. part 2 is already written i just haven't typed it yet. studying and labs and what not, so probably tomorrow since i don't have school thursday &+**

**review ? :D**


	14. Part 2: Epilogue

**VERY cheesy last chapter. i'm really sorry i was actually quite disappointed with it too, but better than nothing right? i just lost intrest in this story and sorry if this ruins it...**

**BUT on the bright side, i just finished writing the first chapter for my new story so check it out, it should be posted in a little while!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

Clare and Eli were happily lovebirds throughout the rest of high school and college. They barely left each other's side and they were happy that they only encountered a few minor problems. Clare's parents learned to love Eli, despite his looks. Eli's parents loved Clare and could tell that they were going to get married, someday. They got married soon after college. Clare works as a journalist and Eli is the owner of a recording studio. Clare later became pregnant with Ava, Eli and Clare's one and only child. She grew up to mirror Eli's personality but fortunately had the gift of Clare's intelligence. She goes to Degrassi and has none other than Mrs. Dawes as her English teacher.

Jamie did end up moving to Degrassi. His parents decided to move there and both Alli and Jamie were ecstatic about it. Alli and Jamie stayed together through high school but encountered a few problems along the way. They tried to stay away from each other during college, but to no avail. They got back together again and soon realized that they were meant for each other. Alli is the head of a famous fashion industry and Jamie himself owns a surfing company. Alli and Jamie plan to have at least 2 kids in the future. Alli, Clare, Jamie, and Eli are all still the best of friends.

As for Adam, Eli and Clare finally convinced him to talk to Fiona. He did eventually and they ended up going to the same college. Adam was finally allowed to get surgery and was overjoyed at that. Fiona never saw him differently, though, she had always seen him as Adam and had no problem with that. Adam and Fiona live happily married and are still working on children. [I know technically Adam can't…but pretend for the sake of a happy ending.]

Darcy Edwards, now Darcy Stone ended up taking her little sister's advice. She stayed there for the rest of the summer as well as the year after that. She came home and talked to Peter and realized that neither of them had stopped loving each other. She now lives married with Peter and they have one child, soon to be two. Every few months, Darcy and Peter take a trip to Kenya and Darcy works on what she wasn't able to finish.

As for Clare's parents, they're still working out small marriage troubles but over all, they managed to work everything out and not get a divorce. Clare was beyond ecstatic about this.

The whole group of misfits all managed to keep in touch after all of those years. They all still live in the Degrassi Community and their children all go together. Even though they are all older now, they still manage to have weekly get-togethers at none other than The Dot, reminiscing memories that they had made at the same place many years ago.

* * *

**-winces- don't...kill...me! EEP. i'm not very creative.. don't worry about reviews, unless you want to of course. but please, dont totally hate on me ):**

**BUT seriously, i want to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story, it means so much to me. i had an overall total of 161 reviews 12,647 hits 43 favorites and 50 alerts so thank you all SO MUCH ! i can't say it enough :D :D**

**okay...so check out my new story, [Life Makes Love Look Hard] hopefully it'll make your disappointment go away! (: bye for now!**


	15. IMISSALLOFYOU

**hi guys !**

**i'm posting this to make sure you all know about my other stories [yes, i know i've said it enough] i just miss all my reviewers that i could count on for this story ):  
so right now i have [life makes love look hard] which is gunnna be about 10 chpaters.  
****i also have [friendship set on fire] I JUST CHANGED THE NAME SO IT MIGHT BE UNDER ANTHOLOGY (: and its a series of fluffly onsehots  
okay, well... i hope you like them...see you soon i hope *crosses fingers***

**xoxo,**  
**nikole**


End file.
